All Might x Parallel Hero
by NightBird101
Summary: A young woman who is bullied by her peers for having no special abilities called "Quirks" meets her favorite hero. But does she have what it takes to follow in his footsteps? Or will this be the star of much, much more? Read on to find out. Caution, All most all chapters have Adult language, and some will have Adult scenes.Rated M for Violence, Nudity, Lemon, and Language.
1. Enter Parallel Hero

**_This story will be similar the the one we all know, except that it is in a parallel universe. The main character in question is a woman_**

 ** _by the name of Tsurugi Atakame. Most other characters are there...including the beloved Deku. All rights belong to the original creator of My Hero Academia._**

This...this is the story of how I became an amazing hero, and how I came to know love. My name is Tsurugi Atakame, and I am quirckless in a world of heros with quircks that make them stand out in the crowd above others. Someone like me is rare...and not a good rare. I grew up idolizing heros, but I looked up to one more than others. All Might. He is the best there will ever be. No one can match his might and bravery. Oh how I wish I could be like him. I wish I had a quirk, like my parents and class mates did. Hell I wish I had one like 80% of the world did. Yeah you read that right. 80% of the world has a quirk. We don't know why or how quircks came to be, but they're here and it looks like they'll stay.

This story starts after a school day. I'm in my 3rd year at my school and I'll be going to High school next year. I want to go to a school named UA. Its the top hero academy in the world, and only the best Heros went there. Even though I don't have a quirk, I still want to try. I've always been mechanically inclined, and I hear that UA has a program for those who wish to build tech for heros. Its not what I want to do in life, but I can't truly be a hero with out a quirk. Or atleast, so I've been told...over and over again by my peers.

14:45 is what the clock read when I looked at it. _"I can't wait for this damned day to be over with!!!"_ I thought to myself. "I also hear that Tsurugi is looking to join UA as well." I look back to the teacher from the window, after hearing my name suddenly, to see that the whole freaking classroom is glaring at me. I sink into my seat, tears swelling up in my eyes as I try to choke back the sobs that got caught in my throat. "Tsurugi!?!? Theres now way the quirkless looser will ever get into UA." said a few students.

"Yeah! She'll be killed in the exams!" were what the other students who weren't laughing at me said to their friends, before they errupted into laughter too.

"I can get into UA!!!" I shouted, hiding the pain and embarrassment, "They changed the rule that said you had to have a quirk to get in!". Suddenly, as quickly as I could blink, I was against the wall, face to face with a boy with spicky blonde hair and a bad attitude. His name was Katsuki Bakugo, and believe it or not, he was once my friend, and my biggest crush. He used to be nice, that is until he got his quirk. After that, he became a real asshat, and started to bully me as soon as I found out that I wouldn't get one. I looked up at his face as he pinned me against the wall, holding me there by the collar of my school uniform, and I could see the rage and resentment in every last feature and expression on his face. I half expected him to beat my face to a bloody pulp, right then and there, infront of the teacher. He didn't utter a singleword, and he didn't have to. Anyone watching the situation, especially me, could tell what he was thinking. " _How fucking dare you even think of enrolling. You useless, good for nothing piece of shit. If you even think of going through with it and stealing my spotlight, I'll kill you."_ His eyes said it all. Finally, he tossed me too the ground, and walwalked away, laughing along with his group of lackeys.

I walked home that day, like most others, with my head held low and my heart broken. I felt...defeated. Like soon, my hope and dreams, that were hanging on the edge of a cliff just waiting for the tiniest gust to blow thier way, were to coming crashing down. As I approached the bridge that marked halfway to my appartment, I began to clutch my chest with both my hands, as every single moment where I was told that I would never be a hero and that I was useless came to mind, and let out a agonizing scream. I sat there for what felt like hours, and cried my heart out while screaming. The tears viscously rolled down my face, highlighting every scar, including the broken nose, that Katsuki had bestowed on me while we were growing up. The pain in my chest was agonizing and I couldn't stop. It finally took the sound of the manhole lid hitting the bottom side of the bridge I was under, and a thick green liquid wrapping around me and forcing its way into my mouth and nose to get me to stop.

"Thanks for being here kid. Soon, I will make you my vessel, so I can get away from that damned All Might. So stop struggling, it'll make it easier for the both of us in the long run." I felt as if I was dying. I couldn't breath, and I felt my body getting weak. I kicked and hit him with all my might, but it wasn't enough. I could feel myself fading along with my vision and I felt that this was the end. I could see my father's loving face covered in tears, and he watched his daughter getting burried alongside his late wife. I opened my eyes, one last time before passing out for oxygen deprivation, just intime to see a large muscular figure stepping out of the manhole. I closed my eyes again and passed out.


	2. All Might, The Mighty Hero?

"Come on, breath!"

I could just barely feel pressure one my chest, but it wasnt long before it was gone. But then I felt something strange. The was something...warm touching my lips. Something I had never felt before. But I was suddenly brought back from the black depths that I felt I was floating in, by the feel of warm air flowing violently into my lungs. I popped up very quickly, scared out of my mind and hit my head on something hard, and as I exclaimed in pain, I thought I heard another voice do the same. I bent over and coughed up murky, green goo before I looked over to what my head hit. As I was still coughing, I heard a deep booming, but caring and gentle voice say "I'm glad you're still alive. Sorry you had to go through that. But you're okay now." I turned around to see my idol standing valiantly behind me, with the same fearless smile that he always wore when being a hero. I looked down and saw his white t-shirt and khaki cargo jeans, meaning he wasnt trying to be a hero when this thing attacked. I looked back at him, awestruck, as he extended his hand to me, wanting to help me up. I grabbed his hand, and as quickly as I did so, I was off the geound and onto my feet again.

I thought back to the wierd feeling on my lips while looking at the hero All Might, and as soon as I realized that he had to use mouth to mouth recitation, I began to fiercly blush. _"That was technically my first kiss...and it was with All Might of all people!!"_ I thought to myself. I guess All Might knew what I was thinking, because almost as soon as my thought ended, he burst out into laughter. Soon the laughter enended and he looked back at me and made sure I was going to be ok. As soon as I had said yes, he held up two soda bottles full of green liquid, one containing the villians eyes, and told me that he had to leave and get it to the police. "Wait All Might!" I yelled out to him, with an understandably shaken voice, "You can't go yet, I have so many questions to ask you.". He turned back and looked at me, before turning back around and saying "I don't have time for that now, I need to get him to the police before he wakes up. Now stand back, I'm about to launch off." He started to stretch for a second before bending down to take off. I had to ask him my questions, and I dont see why I couldn't ask him on the way to the station. I saw my oppertunity, and grabbed onto his leg right as he launched himself into the air. " _Shit! This was a stupid idea Tsurugi"_ I thought to myself, while I was flying through the air, clinging to All Might's leg for dear life. I looked up, feeling like something or someone was staring at me, and I was right. I met his gaze and through all the wind rusing in my ears, I could hear him ask me "What are you doing!?!? You need to let go and let me do my job!"

"I can't," I exclaimed, "we're flying. If I let go, I'll fall to my death!" I yelled out over the wind. You could see something click in his head before he told me that I was right. He grabbed onto my collar and looked for a place to land.

We finally landed on a rooftop not to long after our mid-air chat, and he put me on the ground. I swore that I could see a bit of blood on his arm. " _Maybe a bird got him while we were in the air. He is still human after all."_ All Might looked at me with worried eyes. It almost seemed as if he was in a hurry. "That was a stupid thing to do, and you could have died. Now, I have to go to the station. Just knock on the door a few times, and someone will hopefully let you in." he said to me in a cold tone. With tears in my eyes, I look at my hero and belted out " I have to know. Can I become a hero like you?!?!? Even if I don't have a quirk?!?" I looked up to see him staring at me and I told him of how I grew up, quirkless and bullied to the extreme, and of how much I idolized him as I grew up and how much I still did. I closed my eyes, imagining my goal as I told it to him. I opened my eyes back up and let out a suprised yell as the strong heroic man that stood before me, had been replaced with a bonny man that seems like he hadn't eaten in years, with sunken hollowed eyes. The only thing about him that resembled All Might was the hair. His frail arms where slightly crossed infront of him. This man looked like he shouldnt even be alive. I stared at him, visibly concerned, yet frightened. He looked at me, and sighed.

"You have to keep this a secret. You can't post about this online or to your friends. Do you hear me?" I looked at him, finally realizing that this small, frail, bonny, starved looking man was infact All Might. I had so many more questions than I did when I first met him. I nodded at him and he sighed again, pulling his now really oversized shirt that slipped down, back onto his shoulder.

He walked to the edge wall on the rooftop and sat down. You could tell that he was exhausted, and doing just that much took alot out of him. I approached him and sat down a few feet from his front side. I manage to copy his sitting position, back slightly hunched, one leg bent outwards on the ground while the other was bent up in the air with his other foot under his knee. One arm rested on his lap, the other was in the air resting on his other knee. We both sat like that for a few minutes, he was panting and I had a million thought rushing through my head. He finally looked at me and told me about his appearance. I listened intently, as he told me about a battle that had happened 5 years prior, that no one knew about. One that actually put him in the hospital where he had to undergo multiple surgeries just so he could stay alive. As I was staring at him, horrified by his story, he closed his eyes and began violently coughing, as if his lungs had something was stuck in them and he wanted to get it out. This was the type of cough that my cousin who was dying of Lung Cancer had. Soon with each new cough, blood started flying out of his mouth and splattering one the ground before me. I looked at him and he met my gaze. I knew I was an open book, and my look told him all that I was thinking in that moment because he answered my questions that I didn't even have to ask him. He lifted his shirt and showed me horrific scar on his side. I walked over to him and got a closer look at it. You could see every incision line, every staple hole, every time they cut him open and closed him back. It was all there, plain as the eye could see. It almost looked like a large grotesque flower with the one clear, circular area in the middle of all the scarring. In that moment he told me with his deep, saddened and exhausted voice that he'd had since he took that form "Thanks to the attack, my respiratory system is shot, and the Dr.s couldn't save my stomach. I don't have one any more." I looked back at him, shocked. " _H...how could anyone have done this to the strongest hero in the world? What was so powerful, that it almost killed All Might?"_ The thoughts raced through my head, one after another.

"A brave smile huh? All Might, the symbols of peace that fights crime with a fearless smile." He sighed after saying that and looked at me and muttered "Theres plenty of fear behind that smile. I smile to hide the fear and pressure I feel when I'm saving people." He looked at the ground and spoke these words to me very sternly "To your question from earlier. Can you become a hero without a quirk? There are villians out there that you simply can't fight with out a quirk. If I didn't have my quirk in that fight 5 years ago, I would be dead. So my answer...is no. You can't be a hero without a quirk. Don't even try." I felt my whole world shatter. This felt worse than all of the bullying I had ever received, and I think it was because it was my hero that was telling me this. When I was four years old, I found out that some kids were born lucky and with great powers, and some weren't. The world was unfair in that way, and I was reminded of it everyevery day of my pitiful, quirkless life. I saw shards of glass falling through my mind, each one containing a memory of every time someone told me that I would never be a hero, or memories of every time someone called me quirkless. It hurt. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, second only to watching my mother die right before my eyes at the hands of a villian who accidentally crushed her while he was trying to get away before the Pro-Heros came. She pushed me out of the way of him and was stepped on in my place. I wanted to become a hero more so than ever after that. I never wanted to see another person get hurt because of a villan ever again. I was 3 or 4 years old at the time of the accident. I started to cry like an idiot after hearing what All Might told me. I gripped my chest hard, trying to hold it together and bent over, putting my head on the ground in an attempt to hide the pain. I could hear him get up through the sobs and I picked myself up to watch him leave. "If you really want to help someone, become a cop. They don't get to do much anymore, because of the heros, but its still a fine profession. Its good to have dreams and goals, just make sure they're obtainable." he told me as he walked through the door. I heard the door slam shut, not just on this roof, but on my dreams too.

It wasn't too long after that when I heard something that sounded like and explosion off in the distance. I looked in the direction of the sound, only to see smoke and flames. I started to run towards the scene as I would have before, but after a few steps, I stopped. " _Whats the point?"_ I thought to myself, _"it's not like I can do amything anyways. I'm just a quirkless, usless, peice of shit excuse of a human who isn't worth anything. Ill just go home and not even worry about it."_ I started walking, and before I knew it, I was out of the building, down the road and crossing the street heading to the fight. I wasn't sure how I got there or why, but I couldn't stop myself. I looked into the scene and saw the villian that had tried to kill me earlier.


	3. Doubt pt 1: All Might

**_This next section is gonna be weird,_**

 ** _and it will be in two parts. The first part_**

 ** _will be told from All Might's POV, the_**

 ** _second, from Tsurugi's. This will_**

 ** _happen many times throughout this story_**

"Now lets get you *cough* back to the station" I said to myself self while reaching for the 2 soda bottles that I put the villian that was attacking that fan girl in. _"I have to know. Can I become a hero like you?!?!? Even if I don't have a quirk?!?"_ The memory of her asking me that question popped into my head and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe because at one point, I was like her. " _Wait! They're gone! What the hell? When did that..."_ Suddenly, I remembered mmyself struggling with that fan girl while in the air. _"That when I must have dropped them. I can't believe I let that happen. So stupid."_ But as I was trying to figure out what I was going to do, I heard an explosion off in the distance and looked through the window to see a great plume of smoke rising from an alley way that I had just flown over. " _That has to be where I dropped them. This is all my fault."_ I rushed to the scene as quickly as my frail body let me, and let me tell you...it wasn't fast at all.

I finally arrived at the scene to see a group of heros standing idly by while the spectators were asking questions about why the heros that were there, weren't making a move to stop the monster.

"I don't think they have the right quirks." said a bystander that was right infront of me. I rest an arm against the light pole, clutching my scar, wishing I could do something. "Oh my god!" Those words made the look at the villian, I was able to ignore most of the chattering, because I could see what they were screaming about, clear as day with my own eyes. The Sludge villain had a hostage. "Wait? Isn't this the villian that All Might was chasing earlier?" My eyes widdened at that question. "Yeah, did he loose? Where is he now?" I looked at the situation, feeling distraught and disgusted with myself. "Why isn't he here? Can't somebody call him?" I looked at the ground, and clenched onto my scar much harder that I was before. I was failing them. "We really need you here All Might...Please, come save the day." Those last words broke me. _"I'm...pathetic. I can't even call myself a hero. Worthless...useless...pathetic. I can't...do anything. Why?!? WHY did I let myself get distracted?!?!? Why am I so useless. I'm not a real hero. A Real Hero would have already gone in and..."_

The black fog cleared and I was what caused the commotion that brought me back to reality. It was that girl! She's rushing into battle, and shes gonna get herself killed, but it doesn't look like she cares. My eyes widened out of fear and anxiety for the child as a tear rolled down my sunken cheeks. I watched in absolute horror. A child, that I just told that they couldn't be a hero without a quirk, rushed into the fight. Not caring for her own life. "I couldn't just sit there and watch you die Katsuki!!" I heard her shout out with her frail, shakken, and timid voice. I felt my strength rush back to me all at once. I knew what I had to do. I had to be a hero! I had to risk my life if it meant saving others! Because thats what heros do. Thats what she did. Finally, I was All Might again, the All Might that the world knew. I rushed in and grabbed both the hostage and that wonderfully brave young woman by the arm. I looked at her and told her with a huge fearless smile, "Than you for inspiring me. If it weren't for you, I would be another helpless bystander right now." I reared back me free arm, and summoned the full might of my quirk. " **DETROIT SMAAAASH!!!!"** I yelled out with every fiber that I had and I slammed my fist forwards as hard and fast that I could. With one blow, the villan was ripped into pieces by the sheer force of that punch, and the weather had been changed.

Before I knew it, clean up was done and I was surrounded by reporters. I looked over to where the girl was sitting, and being reprimanded by the other heros that were on the scene. _"Why are they yelling at her? She did more that what they did! She should be getting the praise! Not...not me."_ I thought silently to myself. After about 10 minutes, the crowds finally dispersed and I made my way in the direction that the young woman went off into. I rounded a corner and set off after her. " _I have to do it. I have to set things right with her._ _Shes the one. The one that I have spent years searching for. I finally found her."_

I kept running in the direction that she headed in, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Finally I caught a sight of her long, flowing, jet black ponytail. " _Found her"_ I dropped down into the alleyway and ran out into the street at fully speed to intercept her. I skid past her while facing her, and managed to stop a few feet infront of the woman that I would make into a hero while shouting out "Fear Not!! For I Am Here!!!". "What? All Might, what are you doing here?!? How did you get away from those reporters so fast?" I looked at her and laughed. "Giving them the slip was easy! And why is that you ask? For I am the mighty All Mi..." Suddenly a large amount of blood spewed from my mouth and I was tiny again. While she yelled from the suprised of me so suddenly transforming back, I wioed the blood off my lips and chin.

"Kid...I came here to thank you. If I hadn't heard your story, and I hadn't seen you, a frail, shy quirkless child, rush at Sludge like that, when we were all just standing by idly...not doing anything, then I would have just remained a helpless bystander." I stared at her face, and saw all of the emotions on it. I also saw things that I hadn't noticed before. Scars and quite a few of them I also noticed a bend in her nose, where it was clearly broken before. "But, it was all my fault to begin with." My eyes widened in shock as I saw her face get taken over with guilt. I felt my heart breaking and sorrow fill myself as I listened to her and watched the light leave her eyes. I could tell that she was thinking back to what I told her on the rooftop, and I immediately wished that I could take it back. "If I hadn't wasted your time...and energy...then none of this would have happened. It was all my fault and I'm truly sorry." I felt myself break again as I watched tears flow down from her eyes. "But thats just it kid!!!" I said as I pulled myself together, "While the rest of us were just stand by doing nothing, you being shy, frail, quirkless young girl rushed at that villian. You inspired me to act and take charge of the situation. I thank you for that. And about your question on that rooftop. I wish to change my answer, but first I must ask. What is your name?" She looked at me from and slightly hunched position, with tears streaming down her face and said, "Tsuruig...Tsurugi Atakame." I stretched my frail arms out wide and looked upon the heavens with a large smile on my face, "You asked me if you could become a hero like me with out a quirk and I had told you no, but now" I said and I dropped my left arm to my side and extened my right arm out to her with my hand stretched out as if presenting her as an award "young Tsurugi, I change my answer!" I look down at her and watched for a seconds as she dropped to her knees clutching her chest hard with both hand, crying with all her heart and then told her happily "You can become a hero!!" Her crying turned to wails of pure happiness. It was as if she needed to hear those words. "Young Tsurigi, I choose you ad the one to inherit my awesome quirk!" Almost as soon as I told her that, the crying stopped and she looked up at me, face still soaked and let out a confused "Huh?"


	4. Doubt pt 2: Tsurugi

**_So this chapter will be in Tsurugi's_**

 ** _POV. Let's see how it unfolds. Oh btw if you_**

 ** _haven't guessed it yet, the quotes in Italics_**

 ** _are thoughts that the characters are_**

 ** _thinking in that moment._**

 _"That's the monster that tried to kill me from before! The one that All Might defeated and saved me from. How could...this have have happened?"_ I thought to myself upon ariving at the scene and seeing the chaos that was unfolding before my eyes. I squinted and looked at the villian closely, thinking that I saw something wierd about it. Then I noticed what was wierd. I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock and almost as soon as I did, I heard someone confirm what I was hearing. There was someone in there. I thought back to when I had been attacked, " _How long has that person been in his grasp? I though I was going to die after only a few seconds? Is the person still okay?"_ I watched the scene in absolute horror, hoping and praying to see some signs of life from the hostage. The person finally opened thier eyes and I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding in? " _Why aren't the heros doing anything to help him? Oh wait they...they don't have the right quirks for something like this. The only thing they can do in this situation is damage and cloud control. This is bad, really really bad. If only...if only I hadn't made All Might drop those bottles. Then maybe, just maybe...that person would be safe. This is all my fault."_ I thought to myself. "Wait! Isnt that the villian All Might was fighting earlier?" " _Oh no. What have I done?"_ "Does that mean he lost? Where is he now?" _"I did this. If it wasn't for me, He would have brought this guy to the police. I really am useless...weak, defenseless, quirkless little Tsurugi...they were all right."_ "Can anyone call him? Why isnt he coming" At this point, I'm gripping my chest again, all most falling to my knees, thinking " _It's all my fault. I wasted his energy and now there's nothing he can do. That human is going to die...and its all MY FUCKING FAULT!!!"_

I look up again just in time to see the captive loose conciousness and for some reason, I started to run. I could hear the gasps of the crowd as I involuntarily ran through them as fast as I could. I don't know what made me decide to move towards danger. Maybe it was my dream kicking in, or I just simply had a death wish. But one though entered my mind and took it up entirely. _"I can't just sit there and do nothing while a human is dying right before my eyes."_ I rushed past everyone, ignoring the present heroes yelling at me for being stupid for charging in and telling me that I was going to get my self killed. I knew I couldn't stop whether I wanted to or not. For some unknown reason, every memory of me being told I was weak, useless and quirkless came rushing to my mind along with every time I was told I could never be a hero. It all came to my mind all at once. I know it had probably only been a few seconds of me running, but it felt like hours. Everything from objests passing me by, to the voices of others, everything was in slow motion. Even my feet were moving in slow motion. "I'm so sorry Tsurugi...why couldn't things have been different?" I heard my father's voice say, almost as if he were behind me. I tried to think of what to do in that moment and remembered a page in my notes. Without giving it another thought, I ripped my school bag off my back and flung it full force at Sludge, stunning the villian and giving me an opening. I rushed to where the person was only to finally see his face. " _It's Katsuki!"_ I violently began trying to rip parts of Sludge from him in a desperate attempt to try and get him out of there. He opened his eyes and ask my what I was doing. I looked at him, breathless and with teary eyes and shouted out "I Couldnt Just Sit There And Watch You Die!!!" I went to reach for the villian again but I was knocked away violently by Sludge's hand and I was sent flying backwards. I got up again, despite the sharp pain in my back and ran at him again. "I'm fucking done with your nonsense, you stupid little br..." I say Sludges eyes widden and I looked back to see what scared Sludge so much. It was All Might.

He grabbed Katsuki and me by the arm before looking at me and quietly saying "Thank you for inspiring me. If it weren't for you, I would be another helpless bystander right now." He reared back his free arm, and yelled **_"DETROIT SMAAASH!!!"_** He slammed his fist forwards as hard and fast as he could at Sludge and with one blow, the villan was ripped into pieces by the sheer force of a punch that ultimately changed the weather from bright and sunny, to stormy. Looking up at the swirling coulds, you would almost expect what the Americans to call a tornado to come down out of the sky. I looked up at the sky as I layed on my back with the cold wet ground beneath me. I was exhausted. Tears started rolling down my face. " _I didn't...do anything...and I put All Might in danger along with so many others."_ I wiped my tears away and looked over to where Katsuki was, only to watch him being praised, for his bravery and amazing quirk, by the Heros. I looked over to All Might, who was surrounded by reporters. I finally sat up and winced in pain, and breathed out heavily while wiping more tears from my mind. I saw two heroes rushing at me and I thought I would get praised for my brave actions, but boy was I wrong. They freaking yess at me, calling me stupid and telling me that I had no reason to rush in there like I did. I finally couldn't take it anymore and walked past the heroes that were still yelling at me and walked home. I was done there. I know I wasn't of any help, but I didn't ununderstande why the heroes rhat weren't doing anything at all were yelling at me.

I sighed and said outloud to myself after a few minutes of walking alone "Well, I guess it time to go back to giving up on my dreams." "For I am here!!!" I looked up to see All Might standing infront of me.

"What? All Might, what are you doing here?!? How did you get away from those reporters so fast?" He looked at me and laughed after I asked him that question. "Giving them the slip was easy! And why is that you ask? For I am the mighty All Mi..." Suddenly a large amount of blood spewed from his mouth and he was tiny again. While she yelled from the suprised of me so suddenly transforming back, I wioed the blood off my lips and chin.

"Kid...I came here to thank you. If I hadn't heard your story, and I hadn't seen you, a frail, shy quirkless child, rush at Sludge like that, when we were all just standing by idly...not doing anything, then I would have just remained a helpless bystander." I looked down as emotions flooded my features. I felt bad. I caused this and he's thanking me. I didn't understand why, so I told him "But, it was all my fault to begin with." _"Can you be a hero witout a quirk? No."_ I thought back to what he said on the rooftop and I couldn't hold the guilt of what I caused back. "If I hadn't wasted your time...and energy...then none of this would have happened. It was all my fault and I'm truly sorry." I started crying again, and as the as tears ran down from my eyes, I heard All Might say, "But thats just it kid. While the rest of us were just stand by doing nothing, you being shy, frail, quirkless young girl rushed at that villian. You inspired me to act and take charge of the situation. I thank you for that. And about your question on that rooftop. I wish to change my answer, but first I must ask. What is your name?" I looked up at my idol, the man I had practically worshipped since I was a child, from and slightly hunched position, with tears streaming down my face and said, "Tsuruig...Tsurugi Atakame." He stretched hus frail arms out wide and looked upon the heavens with a large smile on his face as if he was praying to the gods and said to me, "You asked me if you could become a hero like me with out a quirk and I had told you no, but now" He then dropped his left arm to his side and extened his right arm out to me with his hand stretched out as if presenting me as an award of some kind. I didn't understand why, and then he told me "young Tsurugi, I change my answer!" I dropped to my knees clutching my chest hard with both hands and cyrying with all her eart from happiness. I knew what was coming "You can become a hero!!" He told me with a sound of extreme joy. I cried even harder at those words, for they were the words I wanted to hear most of all in my life. The ones i so desperately needed to hear. I had grown up, being told to give up on my dreams, and was even told by Tatsuki to jump off a building to my death just the other day. "Young Tsurigi, I choose you ad the one to inherit my awesome quirk!" Almost as soon as I heard that, the crying stopped and I looked up at All Might, face still soaked and let out a confused "Huh?"


	5. The Start of it All

_**Sorry I havent posted in so long. life has gotten hectic for me here of late and I**_

 _ **didnt have time to write. Not sure how life**_

 _ **will be in the future so be patient with me.**_

"Huh?" I asked out loud after hearing All Might say, "Tsurugi, I choose you as the one to inherit my quirk.". "What do you mean "inherit" I asked him, as I looked at his frail, almost skeletal looking body. Strangely, I actually found him attractive while he looked like this. I was never really much for muscles. I know he looks unhealthy, but it might have been the amount of sincerity in his voice, something that not many heros had. Either way, in that moment, All Might was actually really hot. I still stared at him, looking confused as hell. He looked at me and laughed, saying that I should see my face. "Look," he said to me in a serious tone, "in interviews, they always ask me what my quirk is, always guessing super strength or invincibility. I always laughed, and joked around with them about it, always dodging the question." he continued to tell me, as I listened intently, taking everything in. "But I have to have them believe that I am a natural born hero. I wasn't born with this quirk. No, it is one that has been handed down, like a sacred tourch, from one generation to the next. As it is being used, it helps to cultivate the users quirk while also mixing your quirk and all of the ones that were added to it before. When you use this quirk, a combination of all of the past wielders cultivating this awesome power, surges in you, giving you immensely powerfull abilities."

I thought about it for a moment, " _If what All Might was saying was true, then that would change everything we know about quirks."_ At some point, without me even knowing, my lips started moving and soon, even though I was still thinking, it was outloud now. " _It really doesn't make any sense though and it can be really bad of the villans found out about this._ "Uh I think you're over thinking this whole "inherit" thing." I continued muttering to my self and was suprised at All Might yelling **"Stop Nerding Out!"** I looked at him confused again and listened to him. "You need to stop thinking about it and just accept the fact that I can pass my quirk on to you. And since I already described my quirk, One For All's, little secret, I will ask you this. **Do you want my awesome power or not?!?!?** " All Might asked in a loud voice before coughing up lots of blood. I watched him as he wiped the blood off of chin and from his mouth. I looked at him and saw his scar as the wind lifted his shirt up. I saw remnants of a battle the no one know about, and I made a decision. I looked up and felt a beat skip in my heart. I saw him looking down at me while he was holding his bangs up, casting a shadow over his eyes. " **Yes!** **I accept!"** I yelled out. He smiled and said "That's just what I wanted to hear. Meet me at the dump area at the beach tomorrow morning, right before dawn." I accepted and walked home. I had a feeling that the training with All Might was going to be tough, but I was excited none the less. _"I'll be training with All Might tomorrow. I can't wait to begin. Though I wish it didnt have to be so early in the morning."_ Finally I got home and as soon as I walked through the door, I was tackled by my father who was crying. "I SAW YOU ON THE NEWS AND I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!" He yelled out at me through his tears. I smiled at him and embraced him and said "Sorry dad, I didnt mean to worry you. I just couldn't sit there and not do anything. Please understand dad. Also, I...well I got my quirk." I told him. He pulled away and stared at me. Soon his eyes swelled up with tears and he hugged me tightly again saying "I can't believe it. I am so happy for you. What quirk did you get?" I told him I was entirely sure yet, and that the only reason I knew I had one was because I didn't recieve any damage in the fight with Sludge, even though I was struck by him. It was all a lie, but how else was I to explain that I would be training with All Might? He looked at me once again and told me that my mother would be proud of me. After I explained that I would be training with someone to help me understand my quirk, Dad and I ate dinner and then I headed up to my room and laid down, exhausted after the events of the day. Soon, my eyes closed and I was asleep.


	6. Obtaining My Quirk

**This will be a long chapter. Sorry in advance**.

 _ ***Buzz!!! Buzz!!! Buzz!!!**_ *

The sound of my phone's alarm was what woke me up that morning. I looked at the time after slightly raising my head from my pillow. _"Its 5 in the morning. Ugh I hope this is all real."_ I thought to myself. I tried to push myself up and winced and cried out in pain as the intense pain shot down my spine. _"What the hell...why am I in so much...pain?!?!?"_ I then thought back to the slugde villain attack, the one where I inspired All Might to fight. _"Thats right, he hit me and slammed me agaist the wall. I'll just have to work through the pain"_ I thought that last part as I pushed myself off the bed, the pain getting worse the more I moved. Finally I was up, but the pain was awful. It took almost everything I had to get dressed, eat and then walk out the door. After what felt like forever, I was finally at the part of the beach that All Might specified. _"Where is he?"_ I asked myself as I looked around, looking for All Might, whom of which was nowhere to be seen. _"Don't tell me he's la..."_ "Young Atakame! You're here!" I heard a deep gruffy voice call out from behind me. I turned around as quickly as my body would let me to see the bony blonde headed man with sunken cheeks and hollowed eyes, wearing what looked like the same clothes as before, only this time they aren't bloodstained, standing behind me. "I was wondering where you were All Might. I thought you were goung to be late or this turn out to be a joke or prank." I watched as he laughed at that. I stared at his features. _"I'm surprised that anyone can look this skinny and still have energy. He truly is a wonder"_ I think to myself as I stare at him laughing. "All Might? What kind of training will I be doing?" I asked him. The laughing stopped and he looked at me with a kind smile, and I felt my heart skip again. I could feel sweat rolling down my back, and I could feel that my breathing was already labored. _"I hope its nothing strenuous. I might not be able to do it if it is."_

"For your training, you will be clearing this portion of the beach. Used to, we heros did community service along side of helping people. I honestly wish it could go back to that. So while cleaning the beach, not only would you be doing some good for the community, but you would also be building muscle. Do you understand?" He stared at me intensely after he finished waiting for an answer. I nodded and then thought to myself _"Maybe I can get away with only picking up small stuff and work my way up."_ I looked up at him and asked "So I have 10 months to complete this task?" He looked as if he was doing some intense math in his head. After a minute he nodded and then added that I would need to do it to recieve the quirk and that it would have to be before the entrance exams. He motioned for me to follow with his hand, and I did. He led me down to the trash that completely covered the beach. I looked at it, searching for smaller trash. After picking a few out, I turned to him to discover that he had a giant of a fridge or industrial freezer picked out. He looked at me and laughed. "I need to assess your present strength. Lets see if you can move this, even if only by an inch." I felt all of the color fade from me as I thought about trying to move that thing. But I reluctantly stepped up to it and tried to push it, but it wouldn't budge. I got frustrated by that, but smiled after realizing that I was able to try it through the pain. As I pulled my arms back and got into a complete standing position though, I had to make myself not show any of the pain I was feeling. "I figured it would be that way. But don't worry, by the end of this training, you will be able to move that hunk of metal no problem." I looked at him with fire in my eyes. He had me get started, so I started to haul away the smaller bits of trash, and as I did so, I felt muscles that I didn't know I had burning. _"So the size and shape of the trash that I'm hauling, affects different muscle groups. I can see why he chose this for training."_ After a couple of hours, I bent down to pick up a metal ball. As soon as I started to pick it up, I felt a sharp pain shoot through My back and up my spine again. This one was much worse than before and I couldn't help it. I let out a pain induced scream. The pain was absolutely unbearable, and it showed. I heard footsteps apporaching me rapidly and I started to fade. I felt myself falling and then it was all black.

 **All Might POV**

 ***Gaaaaaaaaaah!!!***

I turned at the sound of the scream. _"That sounded like Tsurugi, and shes in pain. Is someone attacking her?"_ I saw her collapsing as soon as I turned to face her but no one was around. I ran to her as fast as I could and reached her right before she hit the ground. _"She's soaked to the bone in ice cold sweat. Has she been in immense pain this whole time? Wait, her back...it feels wierd."_ I thought to myself as I held her slightly above the ground. I rolled her over and begrudgingly lifter her shirt up, apologizing the whole time to the unconscious girl that was now lying on my lap. I sharply inhaled once I saw it. The entirety of her back was bruised, with a small gash in the middle of it over her spine. To top it all off, her spine also looked a bit crooked. _"She has been going all morning with an injury like this?"_ I thought to myself out of suprise at the shape her back was in. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms as I switched to my muscular form. I knelt down and then with one great push of my legs, we were airbound on our way to U.A Academy to get her to the only person who I knew of who could heal her quickly. A few leaps later and we were finally there. On the way, I had called Recovery Girl and she met us at the front gate. I put the still unconscious girl down and showed the wounds to Recovery Girl. "These look a day or two old. And who is this girl to you? Why didnt you take her to a normal doctor?" She asked me. I explained that this girl was my successor that I had chosen and that the wounds must have been from the Sludge monster attack. She nodded and extended her lips to the girls back where she planted a kiss. Soon, green light and some green light shimmers rose from the girls back and the wounds started to fade. It wasnt long after the healing had started that her spine straightened up. But something else that was wierd happened. Her nose fixed as well and all of the scars started to fade. I looked upon her face and realized just how much more beauty was added to an already beautiful face. I was stunned while looking at her. So much so that I didnt hear Recovery Girl ask for help with getting Tsurugi to the bed in her office. After a hour or so of talking to Recovery Girl, she left me and Tsurugi alone in the room. _"Maybe I should give the quirk first. Or should I make her finish the training. It could be potentially dangerous if I gave her the quirk before the training. But that could give me time to train her to use it. I guess I'll stick to the training now and then see how she progresses."_ I watched her as she slept there in that bed, and IV still sticking out of her arm, giving her fluids due to the fact that she was also dehydrated from the training. _"Even now, she is still beautiful. I still cant believe that her previous injuries all healed. Maybe, they were still in the process of healing. I don't know, and I feel I never will. Man, the boys will be all over her when she gets into U.A, if she passes. Not sure how I feel about that one to be honest."_ after a few hours of just me thinking to myself, I heard sheets moving and I looked over to the bed to see her waking up. I watched as she sat up and then i saw out the corner of my eye that that was perviously hidden by the bandages that fell off of her as she sat up. I felt my eyes involuntarily movie downwards. The I saw them. There exposed for the whole world to see were Tsurugi's breasts. I felt my face grow hotter than the sun at the sight of a woman sitting, naked from the waist up, right infront of me. It was something I hadn't seen un forever and I was shocked for a while before feeling my penis turn hard. Next thing I know, I was out cold. Don't know why, but I was.

 **Back to Tsurugi POV (Caution. Nudity and some Adult Content. You have been warned)**

I started to be able to feel and move my body again. Soon, I was able to start ooening my eyes and also gained my sense of feeli g back. "Wait, what is this? Its not the beach..." I started to move my hands around a little and then figured it out _"They're sheets! But what are they doing here...wait...I'm in a...building."_ I looked around as soon as I opened my eyes and saw All Might sitting by my bed hunched over, looking at the floor. He almost seemed to be asleep. I sat up, and instinctively expected pain where there was none. As soon as I sat up fully, I looked over to see All Might staring at me. Suddenly, I felt a breeze where the shouldn't have been one and I watched as All Mights face went from normal to a burgandy red in a matter of seconds. I looked down and confirmed my worst fears. The bandages, that somehow got wrapped around my torso, weren't secure enough and fell off, exposing me bare chest to All Might. I had never felt so embarrassed in my life and covered up as quickly as I could. I looked back up at All Might to see his eyes widdend in shock, and a similar feature on the rest of his face. "All Might? Are you ok?" I asked him as he stayed that way for a few moments. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. I waved my hand infront of his face, and got no reply. _"Yep, hes out for the count. It's almost like he has never seen a womans chest before."_ I thought to myself as I searched for my bra and shirt. I passed by a small mirror. I looked at my face and noticed something wierd. My face was healed. My nose wasn't broken anymore and all of my scars were gone. After observing my face for a while in pure astonishment, I turned around to look at as much of my back as I possibly could. There was no sign of injury or nothing. I did a quck stretch, only to find that there was no pain at all. I searched the room a bit more, still looking for my missing clothing. _"Where are they?"_ I asked myself. My gaze rushes past All Might, still frozen in the same position, and then back to him as I noticed something in his lap. _"My clothes! So he was hanging onto them for me. Probably meant to hand them back as soon as I woke up."_ I thought to myself as my eye sight zeroed in on the clothes in his lap. I walked over to him quietly, and kneeled down, feeling a wierd tingle run down my newly mended spine, when I felt one of my nipples accidentally brush his pants leg. It was a feeling I had never felt before, and I liked it. I removed my shirt and sports bra from his lap, only to see a bulge in his pants. I felt my heart skip a beat yet again and then I laughed at the sight of it out of surprise and then I went to put my clothes back on. I walked back out the room and lightly started patting him on the face, to get him back to the world of the living. I looked back down at the apparent boner and then thought _"Atleast he isn't dead, or gay."_

"All Might!!!" I yelled out at him for the 5th or so time. Finally he regained consciousness and looked at me, dumbfounded at the situation. He opened his mouth as to say something, before looking down at his lap. I saw him go red again and I laughed. He stood up and excused himself for a few moments. I could only guess as to what he was doing before he came back out. "Sorry about that," he said to me, "not used to that sight. I'm so busy with hero work, that I dont really get to pay attention to my needs." He looked at me with intense eyes that made my stomach feel funny and almost fluttery. I looked him up and down and the noticed that his scar was showing through a tear in hit white t-shirt. I stared at it and then looked back up at him. "How long have I been here?" I asked. "About 3 or 4 hours. " he replied quickly. "What about my training? I feel fine...strangely." He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face for a moment before it cleared up. "Your back was really messed up. When did you hurt it?" he asked me. I told him it happened during the previous day's fight. He nodded and told me that he figured as much. "All Might, my nose and my scars? What happened to them? The scars suddenly disappeared and my nose looks normal again!" I yelled out at him, out of astonishment at the memory of my reflection in my mirror. "That would be the work of Recovery Girl. She healed you and then brought you back to her office." He told me. I smiled at the thought of having her heal me.

I felt refreshed and I told All Might that I was fine to train. So we trained till dusk that day and everyday following that one. I could feel my crush on All Might growing stronger, as I had felt with my own body. Stuff was much easier to move and I wasnt winded as easily. My body had really changed in 9 months time. Still just one more month till the exams and after today, the beach should be clean. I didnt even recognize myslef in the mirror anymore. My muscles had become toned and apparent, my abs were showing, but not in a body builder way. Actually, even though I looked muscular, it wasnt unsightly. My muscles weren't big or anything like that, you could just tell that I had muscles under my skin for once. I liked it and vowed to stay this way for the rest of my young adult life. I put on a black tank top and some black sweat pants with a pocket for my phone. I plugged in my headphones and set out for the morning after eating a quick breakfast. I got to work on what little trash was left. It all felt easy now, and soon, I moved to the fridge. I mustered up all of the strength I could and started to push. As I did, all of the memories I made with All Might in these past 9 months came flooding back to me, and I felt the damned thing budge. I was so happy for that and after a few minutes of pushing, it was off the beach and up a ramp I made. I climbed ontop of it at looked out at the work I had done. I felt the pride in my accomplishment swell up into my heart, until it burtsed out in the form of victorious yells. As I yelled, I felt myslef grow dizzy and lightheaded. I stoped and stumbled around. I could of sworn that I had heard All Might say "Holy...Stinking...Super Crap!" I felt my foot slip and then I felt myself falling. But before I could hit the ground, I was caught. I looked up to see All Might's face staring pridefully down at mine. Soon he set me back up right and said "You have gone far beyond my expectations. I feel that you are ready to receive my quirk." I looked at him with tears rolling down my cheeks. "All Might? Am I really worthy of this? I mean you have already changed me for the better." I said to him, pausing through sobs, "How did I get so lucky?" He laughed and said to me, "Lucky? You call this luck. Look at what you have done since the moment you learned about my secret! Young Atakame, you earned this all on your own. I can assure you of that." I looked up at him and wiped my tears away.

"Close your eyes, Tsurugi. I have a surprise for you." I did as I was told. Not too soon after I did, I felt heat rushing through my entire body as I felt something touch my lips. I had never felt this sensation before other than the mouth to mouth after Sludge attacked me the first time. But this was different. It felt, right and passionate. All Might was...kissing me. It was the best feeling in the world and I leaned back in and kissed him back. I wanted it to go on forever, but it couldn't. He pulled back away, smiling, while I was left there...breathless. "What was that about All Might?" I asked him between breaths. He laughed and told me how One for All was tranfered by DNA. "So that's why you kissed me?" I asked him, a little hurt that, that was all the kiss was. "He looked at my expression and said "Don't get the wrong idea. I wanted to transfer my power to you that way. And besides, it has to be better than something along the lines of...I dont know...swallowing one of my hairs." _"So he wanted to kiss me."_ I thought to myself.


	7. A Much Needed Release

_**Tsurugi POV (Adult Content warning**_ )

I leaned forward and grabed the skinny All Might infront of me and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back, and that is when I took my shot. I leaned in and kissed him, this time, as passionately as I could. I've dreamed of this moment, and to be honest, when he kissed me back, it felt better than any of my dreams. I felt my lower extremities getting really warm, but I didn't care. I was kissing my idol. The one I had looked up to for so long. I was happy that he was kissing me back. The embrace grew tighter and tighter as the kissing continued and soon I was running my hand through his hair and he through mine. We stopped for a seceond a time or two to catch our breath and to eventually find a place to sit. Suddenly he reared back and looked at me. "How old are you Tsurugi?" He asked, looking as if he had just committed a crime. I laughed and told him that I was 17 at that time. I told him that when I was younger, I was slower in school and was held back for two years. He looked at me and then looked down at his lap again and I did so as well to see a familiar sight. I laughed as he did at the sight. He then began telling me that it had been the first time in many years that he had done anything of that sort. "Don't worry. That was my first kiss ever." I told him. He looked at me shocked. "No one wants to be caught with the quirkless weakling," I explained, much to his horror. "I was always bullied by my peers and no one ever got to know me. Hell the jerk that I had my first crush on, was one of my worst tormentors. But I will show them all. I will show them that I am not weak and that I can achieve my goals." I said in a low mellow toned voice. I looked at All Might and saw that he understood what I was saying. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but my hand sunk into a soft spot in the beach and I fell face first into his crotch. He let out a shriek of surprise as my face hit the hard bulge that laid hidden beneath his pants. I quickly got up, feeling very weird. _What is this strange feeling."_ I felt my face grow warm and every sensitive spot on my body was feeling tingly and hot. I looked at All Might, probably with a very confused and and sultry look on my face. I had no clue what was going on. I only knew that I wanted to be touched. I'm not sure if he read my mind or not, but soon he told me to go home and get some rest. "We start your quirk training tomorrow." I nodded and told him bye before walking back home. It was hard to walk though, and my lower parts felt really slimy. As soon as I got home, I went to my room, undressed and got into bed. I thought about the kiss and felt that sensation again. I reached down and touched my clit and felt a rush of the same wierd feelings spread like wild fire throughout my body. It felt amazing. I started to move my finger back and forth over the little bead, the feeling getting more intense with each flick. Soon I let out a soft moan as the most wonderful sensation washed over my body. The feeling put the one I felt, when All Might was kissing me and holding me close, to shame and then some. It was breathtaking. I flinched as I felt my insides contracting and then loosening before contracting again. I wondered and then moved my fingers further down to find that I was completely soaked. I pushed them in the opening and then pulled them out and repeated. As time went on I picked up speed and moved one hand to my breast and started rubbing my nipple in hopes that I would get the same sensation I felt when it accidentally rubbed against All Might's pants that one day. I thought about the time he spent in the bathroom and I wondered if he was doing something similar to what I was doing at that moment. After a few seconds, I moved my thumb to my clit and started to rub it as I continued the same motion from earlier. I imagined All Might masturbating and not too soon after, I let out another moan, finishing for the second time. I panted heavily as I pulled my hand back up. After a minute or two, I rolled over closing my eyes after the feeling of release, relaxation and exhaustion flooded my mind. It felt like no sooner than I closed my eyes, that I was asleep.

 _ **All Might's POV (Adult Content Warning)**_

I got back to my house after what felt like hours and then couldn't help myself. It had been hard for too long. I unbuttoned my pants and then pulled out my penis and started to stroke it as soon as I was in my room. I lifted my shirt so that nothing got on it and rested on the edge of my bed leaning on it with one arm. I was thinking of her, of the kiss and of her breasts that I only got to see for a second before I blacked out. _"It felt amazing kissing her. Oh just the though of it alone is working tremendously."_ I started feeling tension build up more and more as I picked up speed. I let my head fall backwards and I let out small moans. It felt like it had been forever since I had relieved myself in this way. I put all of my body weight on one arm as I close my eyes and ferociously masturbated away. As I closed my eyes, I pictured her in my room.

 _ **Vision time**_

 **Tsurugi, I want to try something." I said to her eyeing her as she sits nervously on my bed. _I have wanted her all day, and I want to give her the best that I can offer, but I already used up all of my hero time for the day"._ Yes?" she asked nervously. I crawled from the edge of my bed over to her and gently started to kiss her as I lowered her against my pillow. As time went on, the kiss grew more and more passionate and before I knew it I was tossing her tank top to the ground and taking off her bra. I made my way down, kissing her cheek, neck, collarbone and then finally, I found a nipple and started lightly sucking on it. Soon one hand finds the other nipple and the other makes it's way down her stomach, then under her pants and underwear, until finally it reached her already soaked clit. I start to rub it gently, not wanting to hurt her. She squirms and moans from beneath me...~**

"Uungh!!!" I shout out as white liquid erupted from the tip. I look down at myself, panting and then fall backwards onto the mattress. It had felt amazing, though I wanted to finish the daydream. I laid there for what felt like hours in dead silence. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart and my breathing. _"I wonder if she did anything of this sort. Or did today not affect her the same way it did me. Is this wrong? Shes still young and then if she passes she'll be my student. I don't know what to do. Why do I feel such a connection to her though? Is it because she reminds me of myself from when I was her age? Or is it from the time we have spent together in these past months?"_ I sat up and took off my shirt, and the tucked everything back in and buttoned up my pants. _"Better clean this mess up."_ I thought as I looked down to see the large amount of semen siting there on the floor in a puddle. I got up and went to the kitchen to find a rag before returning and wiping the white liquid off the floor. I threw away the rag and then looked in the mirror, that was on the dresser, and saw myself for what felt like the first time in years. I looked down at my scar and thought back to that fight. _"I hope she never has to fight someone that strong. And if she does, I hope I can be there to protect her."_ I looked back up at my face, taking in all of its features before coughing. After a while the coughing ended, and I looked back into the mirror and saw the blood trickling down my face. I wiped it off and then turned around. I saw a reflection of my back in the mirror out of the corner of my eye and thought back to that day 9 months ago. _"I still cant believe that she still tried to train that day in her condition. She truly amazes me."_ I laughed the thought away and went back to my bed and laid back down. I rolled over and looked at the spot where I envisioned me pleasuring her, and felt like I was getting excited and hard again. I quickly rolled over and pushed the thought out of my head and fell asleep, dreaming the rest of my daydream that I'd had a few momentmoments ago. If could have seen my sleeping face, I'm sure that it had a smile on it.


	8. Training My Quirk

I managed to wake up before the alarm this morning. I looked around at my room for a few mintues before getting up. I finally sat up and the remembered that I was naked still from the night before. I got up and put on all of the needed undergarments and my black tank and sweat pants again. I rushed out the door and ran to the beach. I was excited that I would get to start learning how to use One For All, and I would get to see hom again. I thought about the previous day and blushed. _"I still can't believe that, that really happened. It seems to good to be true."_ I thought to myself as I made my way to our training spot. I finally got there, to see All Might in his normal form and Recovery Girl next to him. "All Might? I don't want to sound rude, but why is Recovery Girl here?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Well young Atakame, One For All can be a very demanding quirk to use, and you who had no quirk to begin with, might need some healing back up. I explained everything to her and she agreed to help as much as she could." I nodded and then thanked her for coming along. I looked back at All Might and asked, "so what do I need to do?". He sat there for a few moments, pondering on how to train me. "I will first have you try to summon the quirk. Summoning One For All will be your goal for today, understood?" I nodded and then closed my eyes to concentrate. I sat the for what felt like atleast 30 minutes, focusing and try with all my heart to summon and activate One For All, but I couldn't feel anything. I started tightening up all of my muscles and even subconsciously started holding my breath. _"Come on, work...damnit!"_ I could feel myself starting to get dizzy before I realized that I wasn't breathing. I stumbled around a bit before finally drawing a breath. It felt as if I had been starving my lungs for about 5 minutes. I looked at All Might and he looked back at me, reading my face. "You didn't feel anything did you?" he asked me. I shook my head no. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear "If you can summon One For All by the end of the day, I'll give you a special treat." I felt my heart rate increase suddenly and I nodded rappidly as I looked at him, my face blushing.

I tried again and again, but to no prevail. I couldn't do it and I started to feel like a looser. I looked over at All Might, who was sitting against a tree resting his eyes, and I felt my heart ache. _"Why? Why me? Why...why can't I do anything right? I'm so **Useless!!!"**_ I thought to myslef as I slammed my fist down onto the soft beach sand. I cried ferociously again out of stress and fustration. "It's getting late All Might, and I'm not exactly a young woman anymore. I need to go home. Good night and good luck." I sat there, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Ok, good night, and thank you for coming along today." I heard All Might say. I curled over and wound up in a ball, holding my stomach and crying into the sand, which was now soaked from my tears. A minute or two later, I felt a trembling hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see All Might staring down at me sympathetically. "It's ok if you didn't get it today. We can try again tomorrow." I looked into his eyes, my face completely soaked. "But I let you down. Im such a damned looser. I finally get a quirk and I can't even use it. Why am I such a fucking useless idiot?!?!?" I felt him suddenly embrace me as he said "You aren't useless. You will get this, I promise. And I will be there every step of the way to see you flourish into the amazing hero that I know you will be. You can count on that." I buried my face into his shirt and sobbed even more as he rubbed the back of my head and held me close with his other hand. After he let me cry out of fustration for a few more minutes, he grabbed me by the chin and lifted my face towards him. "Don't cry, everything will be fine." he said to me before he reached up with his hand and wiped my tears away. I tried, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop crying, no matter what I tried and it fustrated me even more which caused me to cry even harder than before. He chuckled lightly at the sight of me and then picked my face up again and pulled me into a kiss. It was more passionate than before and I couldn't help but melt in his arms. I was so stunned at the feeling of the intensity and lust that was in the kiss, that I wasn't able to kiss him back. He pulled back, looking sad and confused all at the same time. "Whats wrong Tsurugi? Do you not feel comfortable with this?" I finally regained my composure and rapidly went in to kiss him back, but in doing so, I cut my lip on a tooth and knocked him over. I sat back up and cupped my hand over my mouth, leaving All Might still on the ground in my rush. He slowly sat back up after spewing blood from his mouth from the shock of the situation. He was finally sitting again and wiped the blood off his chin. He looked at me, my hand still cupped over my mouth, blood leaking from the bottom of my hand at this point. He pulled my hand down and wiped my blood away, apologizing profusely to me for falling over. Soon, the blood stopped flowing from my lip and the throbbing started.

 **Adult Content Warning**

He suddenly cupped my face in his hands and leaned in for another kiss. This time, it didn't catch me off guard and I was able to kiss back. As our lips moved together in unison, I took a chance and moved my tounge towards his. His eyes widened, but he matched my moves and soon, the fluttery warm feeling came back. The kissing became more heated and passionate the longer we went and soon, his hand made it's way up to my breast. I let out a small moan through the kiss, having never been touched there by anyone else before, and I think he heard it, becuase he started squeezing and rubbing it over my shirt. He continued that for a while before putting his free hand on my back and pulling me closer than before. I don't know if it was instinct or if it was the heat of the moment, but I moved my hand from the sand to his crotch and started to rub the part of the pants that concealed his hard buldge. I could tell that he was enjoying this from the light moans that he let out. I started pushing down harder, but not too hard, as I took my free hand and ran it through his hair. I stopped and pulled back, panting and sweating from pure desire and told him, "We may want to take this to a more private setting."

He nodded, turned into his muscular form and then scooped me up into his arms before launching off into the air. Soon, we were at this immaculate looking house. He walked in through the front door and set me down. I started to look around, taking in the glory of his home, when suddenly, smoke filled the room. I looked at him, now in his weakened form, and he grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs. Soon we were in his bedroom, which made my apartment look small. I looked over and saw a beautiful platform bed, covered in what looked like black silk covers and sheets. I walked over to it and sat down in the middle of the bed. I looked over at him as he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked me with passion burning in his eyes and I knew he was feeling the same as I did. _"Do I initiate it or what? I'm so new to this, I don't know what to do."_ I started going over it all in my head, but I was interrupted by his voice calling my name. "Tsurugi?" I jumped at the sound of it and answered him nervously. I could feel my stomach tying itself up into knots. "I want...to try something." he said. "Oh yeah, what would that be?" I asked him nervously. He crawled up to me on all fours and grabbed my back gently and stared kissing me, pushing me back onto the pillows. Soon he was half laying ontop of me, slightly resting on his own arm as well. With each kiss, the firey passion grew more and more intense and before I knew it, he pulled me up a pulled off my shirt. He tossed it too the ground and went back to kissing me, while moving his hand up to my back bra strap. He started to try and undo it, but it wasn't working. He tried to pull his face away to figure it out, but I used the hand I had tangled in his wild hair to pull him back in, before reaching back and undoing the clasp myself. He reached up and pulled my bra off, tossing it to the ground and exposing my breasts. He pushed me back down and started french kissing me as his hand made its way to my bare breast and started rubbing it. I let out a moan and he broke of the kiss. He started moving down, kissing my neck. After a minute, I saw a devilish smile spread across his skinny face and then he bit down on the crook of my neck where it met my shoulder. It felt great and turned me on even more. I let out a louder moan as he bit down again. I could feel his smile and hot breath on my skin and I felt chills run down my spine as all of my skin broke out into goosebumps that made my hairs stand on end. He moved down more and started kissing my collar bone before making it down to my boob. Soon I felt an amazing sensation as his tounge met my nipple. I squirmed and moaned again, feeling my vagina grow very hot and slippery. I felt as if this alone could make me finish. My eyes popped open as I felt one hand move towards the breast that wasn't being played with and the other one moved down my stomach and under my pants and underwear. Finally his hand found my clit and he started rubing it with one finger. I started going crazy beneath his weight, squirming and moaning before, not even a minute later I finished. I let out another moan as intense waves of pure pleasure washed over me. He pulled his hand back and stuck the finger that was soaked in his mouth and sucked on it.

I took initiative at that point and flipped him over. Now ontop, I straddled him, and with my butt slightly on the air, I bent down and started kissing him. Soon I had his shirt off and I was unbuttoning his pants. As soon as I had them unbuttoned, he pulled them down and I pulled his penis out of the underwear. While I was a virgin and had no prior sexual experience, I had heard about something and how to do it. I leaned down, stroking his penis, and kissed the tip of it while staring at him. I watched as his eyes rolled back and felt him flich under my grasp. I kissed it again and then stuck it in my mouth. I smiled at his moans of pleasure and I started rotating my tounge around the shaft as I bobbed my head up and down. I could feel him trembling and I decided to try moving my hand in unison with my head. "Uuungh!" I hear All Might cry out in a sexy voice as I moved my head and hand in unison one last time.Then I felt something that supprised me. I felt as if something warm and salty shot into my mouth and down my throat a little. _"So this is what semen feels and tastes like huh?"_ I thought as I instinctively swallowed what was left in my mouth. I stripped the rest of the way down, as did he, and started straddling him again. I leaned down and kissed him more, before using my hand to position his penis. Once I felt it was in a good spot, I gently lowered myself onto it. Slowly, I let it slide in, wincing in pain as it moved closer to the back of my insides. It was so warm and thick, and it hurt so much, while also feeling amazing, all at the same time. Finally, he pushed up with his hips a little and I collapsed down ontop of him, crying out in pain and pleasure. "Im sorry, I know this hurts," he said to me seductively as he raised his head to my ear and whispered, "but soon the pain will end and you'll have the best night of your life." I nodded and he thrusted again, but gently this time, waiting a few seconds and the thrusting again. I felt something warm gushing out of me and I looked between our chests to see blood trickling down his penis. He thrusted again, harder this time and kept on picking up speed with each thrust. I stared to yell out in pleasure, the pain now completely gone, matching the noises coming from him. I felt that intense feeling swell up in me and before I could let it loose, I felt his penis pull out of me, as his body shuddered intensely. He let out a loud moan and I felt something warm and wet hit my back. "Crap! Sorry! I didn't mean to get ot on you." He said before rolling me onto my back. I looked at him and saw blood dripping down his chin again. I looked down and saw blood on my chest. "Were you talking about the cum or the blood?" I asked him, half laughing. "Both I guess." he replied before whiping the blood off with one of his sheets. He then leaned back in and kissed me more, before putting his penis back in me and thrusting more. Soon he was half sitting up, still thrusting, with the sexiest look I had ever seen on a human's face before. He grabbed my feet and put them over his shoulders. In that new position, he was reaching further back than before. It felt amazing and I yelled out louder then before as I came and felt him cum inside me. I felt weak and my legs fell to his side, and he collapsed ontop of me.

 **End of Adult Content (Slight Nudity though) **

We both laid there panting, feeling pleased with the night. He rolled off of me and laid down beside me. He pulled me in and started spooning me. It felt amazing just laying there, being held by him. "All Might? How do you feel?" I asked him. "Honestly my love, this is the best I have ever felt believe it or not. I was actually a virgin as well until just now. How about you?" He replied. "Absolutely amazing. Was the blood normal?" I asked him. I felt him nodd and I relaxed more. I then thought about him cumming inside me. "You don't think I'll get pregnant from this do you?" He laughed and told me that he was sterile, so he couldn't have kids if he tried. I rolled over and look at him with pitty in my eyes. I started to hug him, but noticed a wierd feeling flowing through my veins. I accidentally pulled him in really hard and fast. The impact sent us both flying backwards really fast and I hit the wall, and went through it. I was finally able to open my eyes again and looked up at his naked body laying unconscious ontop of me, his head was bleeding.


	9. Aftermath

_All Might POV_

" _Ugh...my head...what happened?_ " I though as I woke up. I looked around to see the hole in my wall. _"What the hell? Where did this hole come from? And was is this squishy thing in my hand?"_ I asked myself as I squeezed the soft thing in my hand multiple times before looking down. _**"Omg why is she here in my house and naked and unconscious?!?!?!?"**_ I screamed outloud in my head as blood spewed from my mouth. Suddenly the events of the night came back to my head and I felt my lower extremities tingling. It was a while before I noticed that I was naked myslef, while still laying ontop of Tsurugi. Finally, I got off her and sat on my floor, cross legged, as I tried to take everything in. Once I got my brain back in order, I transformed into my muscular form and gently picked her up off the rubble and set her back on the bed. As I set her back down, I noticed her arms and her chest. Her bones were terribly broken in both arms and it looked like she even broke her ribs. _"Did she accidentally activate One for All when she hugged me?"_ I thought about the best course of auction for a few minutes, before deciding to get her back into her clothing. _"Ok, she's decent now. What next? Recovery Girl will have to help with the bones. I can't imagine what her parents would do if I brought her home broken. Should I wait till she comes to or do I take her now?"_ "Mmmmm...mmm...hmmm" I looked over and saw her starting to move around. Within a minute or two her eyes opened and I helped her to slowly sit up while still being careful of her broken bones. "Tsurugi? Are you ok?" I asked her with my hand on her back, holding her up and steady. She shook her head and I could see her try to move her arm, and then came the look of shock when she realized that she couldnt do it. She looked down and started freaking out at the look of her mangled arms. "All Might what happened to m..." Her face went as red as I had ever seen it. Just as it did, I felt a breeze blow past and I realized that I was still in my muscular form and then to top it off, I had forgotten to get dressed. I removed my hand from her back and left to get dressed and my form went back to the weakened one that I despised. Once I got back, I could see that her face had a very confused look on it, and I felt my heart fall to my stomach. I realised that she couldn't remember what happened between us. Maybe its better that way, no matter how much it hurts.

 _ **Tsurugi POV**_

 _"Oh my...head."_ I thought as I sat up. _"What happened?"_ I tried to lift my arm up to try and hold my head together. It felt like my head was gonna split open if I didn't try to put pressure on it. _"Wait, my arms...the won't move."_ I looked down, only to see that my arms we completely mangled and broken. I looked up and began to ask, "All Might what happened to m..." before I felt my face grow red as I noticed that All Might was completely naked. I was left there stunned and confused. _"Why is he naked and where am I? I guess this is his house. It's nice, aside from the hole in the wall."_ I looked up to see him staring at me. There was a slightly pained look in his face but I couldn't tell why. "All Might? Why am I broken and why were you naked?" I asked him. He very quickly replied with "Well, your arms broke during training when you finally summoned the quirk, and the repercussion of it sent you flying backwards and also sent me flying. The force of my landidng ripped my clothing and I hit my head. I raced home carrying you while you were unconscious and then I was in the process of changing when you woke up." What he said kinda made sense. "What happened to your wall?" I asked. "Oh that?" He replied, "That wall has been like that for a few weeks actually. I used my quirk in my sleep. Actually half of my house was destroyed, thats just the last wall to be fixed." He explained diligently. He then told me he would carry me to Recovery girl so that she could heal me. Soon we got there, though by the time we arrived, my arms and head were hurting ao bad, that I wished I was still knocked out. "Oh dear? What happened to her All Might?!?!?" Recovery Girl asked with a furious and worried tone in her voice. "We were sparring to try and get her used to fighting so that she would have a chance, and...well...she used her quirk for the first time and fired it off at 100%." She fussed at him for a while and hit him on the head with her cane before turning to me and kissing my arm. I could feel all of the bones in both of my arms mending themselves as quickly as they could. At the same time, the pain in my head also went away and was replaced with extreme fatigue. I don't remember much after that, but I do remember All Might carrying me home with my directions and then telling my father that he found my collapsed on the beach. Last thing I remember was falling asleep as soon as my father put me to bed.

 _ **All Might POV**_

After I brought her back to her father, I started to cover my tracks. I first went back to the beach where we were training and jumped into the air and aimed a Texas Smash directly at the ground beneath me. Once the dust cleared I saw a believable crater and saw that even some of the surroundings were damaged. I then turned around once I had fallen halfway to the ground and repeated the process, this time sending myself backwards, causing me to skid across thethe beach. Once I felt my handiwork was done there, I went back home and ripped the clothing and hid it. Once I knew that I had covered all of my bases, I laid down and thought about the earlier events. I thought about she had forgotten about what we did and cried. I cried for what felt like hoyra before falling asleep.


	10. Panic and Love?

_"Six days to go till the exam, but I'm still exhausted from last night. What do I do?"_

I thought to myself as my alarm for the morning went off. I slowly got up, still sore from the night before. _"Recovery girl might have fixed my arms and my chest, but I'm still really sore. I almost wish I could take today off_.I thought to myself as I got dressed. After about 30 minutes, according to my phone though it felt like hours, I was finally walking out the door and on my way to the beach. I got there before the sun rose and sat on the pier. The sunrise at this part of the beach was always beautiful, but due to my training I was never really to enjoy it. Today was also supprisingly hot, even though it was fall. I decided to swim and enjoy myself before the training, so I stripped down to the bikini that I had been wearing under my sweat pants and tank top and walked out into the ocean, leaving my clotes and shoes on the pier. "Aah! Its Cold!!!" I accidentally blurted outloud, out of shock. After a few minutes, I was finally used to the temperature of the water and was able to sit in a shallow area, letting the waves hit me as I watched the beautiful rays of first light peak over the horizon. I looked upon it, awe struck at the amazing beauty of the scenery, that I hadnt noticed a man was sitting next to me, until he cleared his throat. I looked over and saw All Might, sitting on a chair that was pulled up to the water's edge. He was in his normal form, not wanting to attract attention to us. He went from looking up at the sky, to looking down at me, a long but sad-ish smile was resting on his face. He looked exhausted, maybe just as exhausted as I was. But like me, he seemed to be enjoying the down time. I walked over to him and smiled, tempted to kiss him on the cheek, but for some reason, it seemed like it wasn't the right time. So I walked over to another chair and brought it close to his. After sitting down, I found that I was suddenly very sleepy and I laid my head on his shoulder without meaning to, and closed my eyes as soon as I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me in tight.

It wasn't long before I woke again, to find his arm still around me and his head resting on mine. I rotated my face upwards to kiss him on his cheek, but the movement shifted his face around and I found my lips meeting his. He woke up and jerked back out of shock, which caused me to laugh. After a few minutes, he looked at me and asked, "What all do you remember from last night?" I thought about it for a second before answering with, "Not much to be honest. I remember waking up in your house and you explaining how I became broken. I then remember you taking me to Recovery Girl and then handing me off to my father. After that, he put me in my bed and fell asleep. Thats about it. Oh yeah you told me I used the quirk and that was what hurt me so bad. You told her that we were sparring when I used it. Other than that, I dont even remember waking up yesterday. It's like the whole day was wiped clean from my memory." He looked at me for a second and then looked back out to the sea. After a minute of total silence, he finally said "I see. So you don't remember usig the quirk at all?" I shook my head no. I couldn't remember anything beyond what I told him. I guess the repercussions of the quirk being used for the first time, gave me amnesia. "Well, then we will try to get you to use it again today. But this time, no sparring. I'm still sore from yesterday, and I can't move well at the moment." I agreed and he led me to where we were training yesterday. I stopped in my track as soon as I saw it. There was a massive crater where the sand used to be and all of the trees and benches that were there, were badly damaged. I then saw what looked like a skid mark that led to a broken tree. "All Might? Did I do this?" I asked him in horror at the sight. He looked at me and nodded. He eveeven smiled the first genuine smile that I had seen all morning from him. I looked back at the scene, awe struck at the power I had. I stood in the middle of it as All Might sat under a broken tree, and I started focussing on trying to use the quirk again. minutes turned into hours, and hours into days. In almost the whole week of me concentrating on trying to summon the quirk, strength training with All Might and even sparring matches, I lost all of them, I couldnt summon One For All. Not once and I felt like a failure every time I went home at the end of the day. It was the final day of training, before the entrance exam, and I was in the middle of sparring again, when I collapsed out of exhaustion. I had been training and trying to summon my quirk for 12-13 hours a day, for six days straight. I tried to push myself back up, but my arms buckled and failed beneath my weight. I managed to roll over onto my back and lay there for what felt like forever before All Might came and helped me up. "Are you all right? If you need to take a break we..." " **No All Might! No breaks! I can't afford to take it easy.** I have to get this right or I will never pass this exam." I told him, with tears streaming down my cheeks and all of my emotions coming though in my voice. I was angry, frustrated, devestated and in all other forms of the word, upset that I couldn't get this to work. Then, while I was looking at the ground, wiping the tears from my eyes, I felt pressure on the back of my head. As I looked up at him, he pulled me in towards his chest, as he had done many times before during my training, and told me that everything was all right and that he was sorry that he wasn't a better mentor to me. I cried into his stomach, fustrated that he felt the need to blame himself for my incompetence. After a few minutes, he let go of me and chuckled as he said, whit his hands on both of my shoulders, "I thought I told you to cut back on the crying on the day we met." He was right. Crying about it wasn't going to do me any good, but how could I not. I was fustrated at the situation I was in.

I thought more about my predicament and soon the tears turned into panic. I found myself clenching my chest as I found that I was unable to breath. I pushed him back and started to walk away, still unable to fully breath, still clenching my chest. I felt as if I was suffocating and I didn't understand why. I started screaming and crying at the same time, still feeling like I couldn't breath, and then started hyperventilating. I felt scared, like I was going to die if this kept up. I had no clue as to what was going on. I turned to look at All Might and the look on his face made me want to turn around again, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move, and soon it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. _"Why? Why am I like this? Why am I unable to do anything. I feel like such a burden. Why am I so useless?"_ I thought to myself as I stared at All Might with a worried look on his face and one outstretched arm. _"What if he regets his decision to make me his successor. What if he...hates me because I'm so useless?!?"_ I broke into worse sobs as as I dropped to my knees. I looked up with a terrified expression on my face and watched All Might start walking towards me in a hurried pace. I huddled over, cleching my chest still, trying to regian my composure, but it wasnt working. I felt as if I was going to pass out as the hysterical cries, screaming and hyperventilating got worse. Right as I felt my vision blacking, I was pulled into a tight hug, and soon, all of it turned into tears again. "It's going to be ok. I promise you." He told me in a soothing voice. I felt myself calming down. I looked up at him and saw the tears streaming down his face. Still sobbing I creid out, "All Might, I am so sorry. I know I let you down!" He looked at me and started to cry more as he told me that I was fine and that I had not let him down. "Tsurugi, you could never let me down. I promise you, I am proud of you. This is hard and I didn't mean to put this pressure on you. Please, don't feel like you are letting me down. Tsurugi...I love you!" Those last words he said to me rang in my ears and I looked back up at him yo see his head hanging right over mine, eyes closed at tears dripping off of his pointy nose. I was shocked to hear them. "I...I love you too." I told him, my tears dry and my breathing back to normal. I pulled an arm free and I wiped his tears away, and then pulled him in for a tight embrace.


	11. Exam Time

I looked up at him, the words still ringing in my ears, and seeing that his face was close to mine, I leaned up and kissed him. I could tell he was supprised, because it took him a while before he started kissing me back. It was the truth. I did love him. _"How did I go from admiring him, to both admiring and loving him?"_ I thought as I kissed him. It was passionate, but never went beyond kissing, because soon, I felt all of the adrenaline that I didn't know I had, leave my body. I fell back, shakily catching myself. I felt dizzy and laid down. I could feel my eyes rollung backback as I heard All Might asking me if I was ok. I couldn't respond and soon I was out. But I could yell I wasn't sleeping. This was different. I could tell that I fainted.

AllMight POV

"Tsurugi? Are you ok?" I asked as I saw her eyes close. I started shaking her, but go no response. I thoguht back to the episode she was having and thought, _"Oh god. What if she fainted because she couldn't breathe?"_ I looked around, unsure of what to do, and then I saw a paramedic vehicle coming up on the road, so I went and waved it down. Once they stop3ed, I explained that there was a young girl unconscious on the ground and that I couldn't get her to come to. The rushed down with me and to her and began checking her vitals. "Her heart rate is fast and her breathing is labored. We might need to take her in." I heard one say. The other turned to me, as the first ran up and grabbed the stretcher. "Sir? So you came accross this woman like this?" I told him I had been with her earlier and explained the episode she'd had earlier. He nodded and told me to get in the back with her. I did as I was told and went with her to the hospital. After some tests were run, they put her on a ventilator, as it seeseemed she still wasn't breathing well on her own, and told me that it had been a massive panic attack. "What causes them?" I asked, clueless about panic attacs all together. "Well, typically, they happen when a person is under a great deal of stress. Their adrenaline startes pumping and they go into what we call flight mode. Not all are bad luke this one was, but some can be. She will more than likely be fine, but we do want to see her breathing well on her own again, which is why she is in the ventilator. Most of the time, when a panicing person faints, the breathing will go back to normal and they wake up within the hour, but cases are severe and can cause prolonged breathing issues. Thank you for finding help when you did. We will aslo need you to tell us what iinfo you know about her. Also are you able to contact her parents?" I shook my head no at his question, but I told him that she had her cellphone on her. I gave him all the info that I knew on her and took the phone from the pokets on her sweat pants that she was wearing. I haneded the phone to the dr who proceeded to call her father. He stepped out of the room, but I could still hear bits and peices of the conversation. "No, she is fine...She just fainted after having a massive panic attack...Yes there is some one here with her...I do think she will be fine so no need to worry about her...You can come up here and see her no problem...She hasn't woken up yet, but I expect she will soon...Ok then

...Good bye." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me and asked me to page him using the button on the wall when she woke. The doctor then left the room and I sat there alone, watching her. It wasn't long before her father arrived and entered the room. "Hello, are you the one who found her?" He asked me. I stood up and approached him with my hand extended. He shook it as I told him, "Yes. I have been helping her train for the upcoming exam. My name is Toshinori Yagi sir. Pleased to meet you." He nodded and introduced himself as well. He sat down and we talked for a few. "So will her mother be joining us?" I asked. He looked at the floor and then replied, "No. Her mother died when she was young from complications with an illness. No, it has just been her and myself for the longest time." I apologized for his loss and the room fell silent again. I heard rustling and I looked over to see her sitting up. I pushed the button on the wall to page the doctor.

Tsurugi POV

"Dad? What are you doing here? I asked him. He told me that he wanted to make sure I was all right. I then looked over and saw All Might. I knew I couldn't call him that, but for some odd reason, I knew that a part of his name was Yagi. I guess I had subconsciously hear All Might say his name. "Yagi Sensei? What happened?" He lioked at me and then told me about the panic attack. No sooner than All Might explained the situation to me, did the Doctor walk in and shoo the out so he could run some tests. Soon the tests were done and I was released from the hosputal and went home with my father. After haning out with him some, I excused myself to my room and went to sleep.

It didn't feel like long before my alarm went off. I was so excited and nervous that I quickly hopped out of bed, threw on the first outfit I could find and then rused out the door, eating on some toast. I pushed the last night out of my head as I rode the train to the stop for UA High. I approached the front gates and was immeasurably in awe and the splendor of tthe building. So much so, that I forgot to watch where I was gound and accidentally walked into Kaa-chan. "You better watch where the hell you're walkin Deku!" He yelled at me. I stepped away and looked at the ground, quietly apologizing. I flinched out of habbit, thinking he was goung to hit me, but he didn't. I thought about why he didnt hit me like he usually would as I walked to the entrance. I forgot to watch where I was walking again and tripped. Though before I could hit the ground, I found myself floating in the air. I looked over to see a cute young girl holding her fingertips together. Soon she said "Release" and I fell the last inch to the ground. "Sorry to catch you like that. I guess I should have asked you before using my quirk on you like that. But U guess its easy to loose your footing and concentration. I mean, isn't this like way nerve racking?" I nodded and thanked her.

I walked through the doors and sat in my assigned seat, which unfortunately had to be by Bakugo. After a while, and after getting yelled at and called plain by this guy, Present Mic was done wand we went for our writen portion. Once that was done we headed outside as directed and traveled to the arena where we were to fight robots. Soon, the door dropped and we all rushed in. It wasn't too soon after I was in the city like arena, did I come accross a one point robot. I wanted to destroy it and get the point for doing so, but my legs wouldn't move. It was finally destroyed by a boy who could shoot a laser beam from his stomach. After telling me that I made a really pretty decoy, he took off and I was on my own again, racing through the city. I came to a large area with what looked like over a hundred robot parts on the ground and a bunch of students destroying it. The guy who yelled at me during the presentation yelled out "48 points." That was followed by more people calling out points.

Soon this giant robot, came out, demolishing buildings with ease. I looked upon it from the ground, fear clouding my heart, as others ran past me. I started to turn around to run, but then I heard "Oow!" I looked back to see the girl who had helped me earlier, trapped under some debris. I watched as the robot approached her and was looking like it was going to run over her. Before I could think, I was flying up in the air. Soon I was above its head and I could feel it. It was lake an egg exploding in the microwave. I could feel the piwer surging through my arm as I reared it back. Soon I let out the mightiest puch I could muster and delivered it into the head of the giant robot, destroying it in one single punch. I yelled out in joy as I saw it go down, but then my yells of joy turned into that of terror as I felt myself falling. I thought, _"I got up here with One For All, maybe I can land using it too."_ I looked back and saw my legs flopping around in the air. _"Crap I'm broken again. My legs are broken and I can tell from the way its flopping around, that the arm I punched with is too. Crap. Crap! What do I do?"_ I thought. I closed my eyes while screaming as I got closer to the ground. I used my other arm to brace for impact, but before I hit the ground, I was slapped accross the face. I opened my eyes to see that I was floating. I heard that same girl say "Release" and I fell back onto the ground. I could hear her puking and I lolooked over at her. _"It seems like using her quirk takes alot out of her, but atleast she seems ok. But thanks to her, I'm alive and I should have enough_...Time for to get just one point!" I wound up saying the last part outloud as I was scooting across the ground, using one arm to pull me. But before I could get to a bot, I heard Present Mic call for times up.


	12. Results and Rewards?

"I...I've...failed. I couldn't get a single pointpoint." Soon, the adrenaline was gone and I screamed outloud in pain as I became able to feel all of the pain from my broken bones. Soon, I wasn't able to scream any more. I had become surrounded by the other examines. "Did you see that? She took it out with one punch." "Yeah, but look at her. She is mangled." Why didn't she use it earlier to snag more points?" I listened to what they were saying, and others ontop of them. I was so embarrassed, I hid my face in the ground. It wasn't long before I heard the voice of an older lady. "You're all heroes in my book. Here, have some gummies." I heard Recovery Girl say. I then heard a boy introduce her to the others. "Oh dear, you're hurt really bad aren't you dearie?" I soo. felt her plant a kiss on my forehead and once again, I felt my bones mending. I pushed myself up and thanked her once the healing was done. Soon we were dismissed and I walked home, in a daze from the earlier events. Though about half way home, the daze turned into depression. _"There's_ _no way I'll get in on a good written exam score."_ I thought to myself as I walked with my head hung low. _"Oh god, All Might will be so disappointed in me."_ I thought, feeling my breathing become sperratic. I stopped and took some deep breaths. Once I felt like I had calmed down, I cleared my mind amd walked the rest of the way home.

Its been a week now since the test. This whole week has be gut wrenching for me, for multiple reasons. For one, I am already anxious about my results, and second, All Might hasn't returned any of my calls at all. I sat in the living room, watching the news when my father came running into the house, winded, yelling that my results from U.A. came in. I took them to my room, sat at my desk and laid them on the desk. I stared at them for a while before finally gritting my teeth and opened the damed thing. A small disk fell out of it, and no sooner did I look at it, did a giant hologram of All Might light up my room. "Booyah! I am here! As a projector Now!" _"Wait, this is from U.A...so why is this of All Might?"_ I watched on as All Might spoke, "I am sorry, I know its been a while, but with great responsibility, comes great amounts of Paper work." He said to me before laughing and then was interrupted by the cameraman. "Ok back to the point," he exclaimed loudly, "I didn't just come to this city to fight crime. As of now, I am the newest UA faculty member. But at last, it is time for your results." he said in a calmer voice than before. "While you passed the written portion, you got 0 points in the physical portion of the exam. Sorry." I looked down and thought to myself, _"I know that. Its all I have been able to think about this past week. I..."_ My thought was interrupted by All Might speaking up again, "But before I get to the final results," he then started to speak louder, "But First! Please advert your eyes to this small screen!" I looked at the screen and saw that girl who had saved me. "Hi Mr. Mic sir? Hi my name is Ochako Uraraka, and I wanted to ask something of you." All Might paused the video and looked at me. "I wonder what she is going to say. Please stay tuned!" I looked back to the screen as All Might started to speak, "Caller number 1! Thank you for calling in, please continue with yyour request." She then continued, "You know that girl? The plain looking one who got hurt?" I realized that she was talking about me "I overheard her say something about wanting to get just one point, and I don't think that its right that she took down that huge bot, and got nothing for it. So can I please give her some of mine?" I had tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe that she was willing to do that. "You see young Atakame, that while you didnt get any points, you did risk it all to save a life. In doing so, you showed that you have the makings of a real hero. So how could U.A. turn down someone like you? Someone who puts saving others above themselves. Which is why there is are Rescue points. Tsurugi Atakame, you get 60 Resuce points! Ochako Uraraka, 45 rescue points!" I felt joy swell up inside me. I couldn't believe it. I got points! "Congratulations young Atakame, you are officially a student of U.A High." The Hologram disappeared. I sat there for a moment taking it all in. I then screamed out " **I did it! I passed!!** " But then I head some loud crashing noises outside my door. I went to go check it out, only to see my dad laying on the ground with a big goofy smile on his face. I sat and talked with him for a while before getting a text message.

I looked at my phone and then told Dad that my trainer wanted me to meet him at the beach so he could see how I did. He nodded and I left the house in a run. Once I finally got there, I saw All Might, in his normal form, staring at the moon that was resting over the waves. "Hi All Might!" I accidentally yelled out as I approached him. Blood was spewing from his mouth as he spun around to face me. "Not so loud kid, you'll blow my cover!" he yelled in a whisper. "Quick, say it was a mistake." he said as we heard people on the beach asking where All Might was. I blurted out that I was just kidding and they sighed and complained. He turned to me and thanked me. "Congrats on making it in. Oh by the way, I wasn't one of the judges, and no one else knows that I have been training you, so you got in all on your own. I'm so proud of you." He told me. He then put a hand on the back of his head and looked up at the sky. "All Might?" I said in a whisper, "Can we find a place to sit so I can talk to you freely?" He nodded and we walked down the beach for a while before finding a bench in an area with no other people to be seen on any side. He plopped down on the bench and I gracefully and lightly sat down next to him. He laughed at the girlieness of my sitting and angrily laughed back. I saw his hand on the bench and I placed mine ontop of his. We sat there for a while holding hands and just talking. But soon his smile faded and he took his hand back. "Look Tsurugi, I am your teacher now, so this can't get out. We have to act properly towards each other. Do you understand me?" I nodded. I hadn't thought about the ways this could affect him. I dedefinitely never thought about him being a teacher to begin with. "I promise. This will stay between us." He smiled as he looked back at me. I smiled to, but I could still see a pained look behind the smile. "All Might? Is everything ok? You look like you're sad about something. Is there any way I can help?" He looked at me, and the pained look went away completely, only showing a smile. "Sorry, I have just been under alot of stress lately. Im sure you understand." I nodded. I could understand that a little, though I'm sure the stress he is feeling is much greater than that of my own. "So if we have to act cordially around eachother from now on, does that mean it has to start now?" He looked at me and smiled. "No, it doesn't have to start today, but come tomorrow, it has to be like a normal teacher and student relationship. But what did you have in mind?"

 **Slight Mature Content and Nudity Warning**

I though about it for a second before reaching back over and grabbing his hand and holding it again as I scooted closer to him. Once our shoulders were touching, I laid my head on his shoulder and soon, he rested his cheek on my head. It was nice just sitting here like this, listening to the waves roll in. I was loving every second of this. I felt him take his face off my head and I looked at him. He took his hand from my shoulder and moved it to a tuft of hair that fell over my shoulder. He turned and faced me as he was playing with the tuft of hair, and I mimicked him. It was completely silent for a while. But before I could react, he stopped playing with my hair and put that same hand on the small of my back, and then forcefully pulled me closer. I could feel my heart being really fast, and I felt my face growing hot. He looked at me with such intensity in his eyes. I felt as if he was searching my soul through my own eyes, that I seemd to be unable to take away from his. He put one leg up on the bench and slightly wrapped it around my back and pulled me in just a little more. Soon his free hand grabbed the back of my head, and he pulled it so close that our noses were practically touching. I was bresthing heavily now. _"Where is this going? What is he gping to do?"_ but before I could finish my thoughts, he broke off the stare. He leaned in and started to kiss me. It felt amazing, just as it had done before, but this time was different. The feelings behind it were different, more intense than ever before. As I was kissing back, I found that I wanted to try something that I had only read about. I slowly worked my tounge into his mouth. Soon it was fully in and he responded to my actions by taking lead of the french kiss. Soon our tounges were circling eachother and rubbing eachother. It felt amazing, but soon we both drew them back for air. We caught our breathbreath and went back in to kiss more. After a few seconds, he lightly bit my lower lip and I could feel my hairs stand on end. The kissing continued for a while longer, though I wasn't prepared for what followed. I felt pleasurable chills run down my spine as his hands made thier way up to my breasts. It had never been touched there before and it was amazing. I hummed with pleasure and I could feel him smiling beneath my lips. His hands moved down and I sighed, but then, as he laughed, his ice cold hands made me turn around so that I had my back towards him and he pulled me in closer so that I was leaning on him. His hands them made thier way under my shirt, slowly making thier way up, as he kissed and bit me on the neck. It all felt amazing and I could feel my parts dripping. Finally, his hands made thier way under my sport bra and he started caressing oth of my breasts. I let out a small moan and then felt his penis getting harder under my back. He moved one of his hands away and then used it to lift my shirt and bra off my breasts. His hand made its way back to my exposed breast, but instead of massaging it like he had been before, he focused all of his attention to my now hard nipples. I let put a slightly louder moan and I could feel him moving his wait and rubbing his crotch against my back. I reached one hand under me and unbuttoned his pants, before pulling his penis out. "I imagine it isn't comfortable to do that with pants on." I said as he started to gently dry hump my back. He pulled on hand back up to my head, leaving the other still playing with my nipple, and pulled my head to the side, revealing to him my neck. He leaned down and breathed hot sticky air onto my shoulder, which made me shudder, right before he started kissing my neck again. Soon he turned me back around and forced me onto my back. He made his way upwards and with one hand on my boob, he pulled his face to the other and began lightly kissing my nipple. I let out small cries of pleasure as he started to suck on it. I felt another smile errupt o to his face. Not to long after that, he had his hand down my underwear. I could tell that me was making his way to the clit. As he found it, he pushed himself upwards so that his face was level with mine and started making out with me again, as he gently started to rub my clitterous. I squiremd beneath his weight, having never felt anything like this before. But then all of it stopped. He picpicked himself off me and sat between my legs, eying my body. He then started to pull off my pants and underwear and he moved his legs backwards so that the was in a kneeling position. As soon as my underwear were off my legs, he spread them out and positioned his head between my thighs. I could feel his hot breath rushing against my vagina and soon he finally moved in. He started put by lick ling the clit slowly. It was the most unusually amazing feeling I had ever felt. It was warm, wet and so very soft. It wasn't long before I felt an immensely powerful sensation swell up in my nether regions. I cried out with moans of pleasure and he pulled his face up. He then came back up towards my face and started kissing me again. I started to reach down to grab him and stick him in me, but then I saw his head pop up. I listened and I could hear them too. They were cries of help. I looked at him with saddend eyes as he stood up and buttoned his pants, tucking his boner back inside. "All Might? Do you have to go?" I asked him with pleading eyes. "I never ignore a cry for help. Especially not when I know that I can reach them. Get dressed and head home for now." He then leaned in and whispered in my ear in a very seductive way, " ** _We will finish this later. I promise."_ **He then turned back into his hero form and yook off, leaving me there practically naked. I got dressed and walked home. Dad was already asleep by the time I got home so I just went up into my room and went to sleep.


	13. The in Between Times

**All Might POV**

 _"I apologize Tsurugi. I truly wished to have you, but being a hero is my life. You will understand one day."_ I thought as I soared through the sky. After another leap or two, and I found the source of the cries. There was a woman backed against the walls as two men chased her. One had what looked like green flames erupting from his hands. I couldn't tell what the second man's quirk was. I jumped from the roof and landed between the men and the panicked woman. "Fear not ma'am. Because I am here!" I said with a large smile on my face. The men looked at me with fear in their eyes. "What foul plans did you have for this young woman you fiends?" I asked. They didn't speak. I put a foot forward, and the one with the green flames lunged at me. He went for my face, but before he could land the hit, O grabbed his wrist and tossed him "lightly" against the wall. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up. I looked back at his partner. "Are you going to try to attack me too?" He started to take a step forward, but then he pulled his foot back. Then, a smile spread across his face and he began to whistle. I was confused at first, but then I was sent flying backwards by an invisible force. It didn't hurt and I was able to get up with ease. He gave another whistle, but this time he raised the pitch as he held it out. As the pitch raised, so did the invisible force as it pushed me into the air. He stopped the whistle, and I fell. "I got back up onto me feet and smiled at him. "I understand now. You use the sound waves from your whistle to attack. Impressive quirk, but not useful against me." I reared my arm back, clenched my butt cheeks and yelled out from the bottom of my heart, "Smaaaash!" and I let my arm fly forward as I yelled it out. Soon a fierce volley of wind erupted from the force of my punch and the two men were sent flying backwards. They hit the building that was across the street, and then collapsed to the ground. I turned around and looked at the woman. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and thanked me. "No need for thanks miss, I am just doing my duty and the Pillar of Justice. Be safe on your way home ma'am." I bent down, and the jumped with all of my force. As soon as I felt that I was out of sight, I let my body shrink back down. I sat there on a roof top, watching and waiting for the streets cleared up. After about 15 minutes, there was finally a clear spot and I quietly jumped down from the roof, landing very discreetly on the side by alley and walked out from the shadows and onto the sidewalk. I walked down the road, heading back towards the beach. It was a peaceful night, other than the one disturbance from earlier. I stopped in my tracks, just outside the beach. _"What is she doing here?"_

 **Tsurugi POV**

I tried, but I found that I was unable to sleep. My heart was still racing. I tried pacing my room, watching videos on my computer...anything to keep my mind busy. Finally, it got to the point where I felt like the air around me was too thick to breathe in. I walked outside the house and down the stairs. Before I left the complex, I turned back around and quietly went back inside to change into my bathing suit. I went back outside, wearing my bikini with shorts over them. I plugged in my earphones and started listening to my music as I walked down the street to the beach. The moon was full and it lit up my way perfectly. _"I've never realized how calm it is during the night. I should do this more often."_ I walked for a while with a clear mind. It wasn't long before I could see the waters edge. I took the first staircase I could to get on the beach. Before I reached the sand, I took off my flip flops and laid them beside the stairs. I looked out at the beach, and clear as day, I could see visions of me on the beach, training with All Might telling me what to do. I chuckled at the memory of it. _"I really was pathetic back then I guess. Weird how much I have changed in the last 10 months. "_ I walked to the edge of the water and walked down the beach. The water was surprisingly warm that night, but it was fall and for some odd reason, it was a warm night as well. A cold breeze blew past me, making me shiver just a little bit. But almost as soon as it came, the breeze left and I was warm again. After having walked for what almost seemed like a mile, I stopped at a pier and took the shorts off. I waited into the water and stood there, now waist deep, enjoying the sounds of the waves and the smell of the ocean. Everything about it was relaxing, down to the feeling of the waves pushing and pulling me. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a trance like state. Though soon I was brought out of it at the feeling of someone grabbing my waist. I quickly, almost as if it a reflex, turned and punched my assailant in the face.

A second after the punch, after I calmed down, I was able to recognize the person who had grabbed me. It was All Might. "Oh my god! I am so sorry All Might. I didn't know it was you...and reflexes...and" He laughed, now holding his bloodied nose. "I'm glad to see you can defend yourself, and not use the quirk to do so. If you had used One For All on me just now, it wouldn't have been pretty. Which reminds me. How did it feel when you punched that bot?" I looked at him, confused at the question. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had just lit itself inside my head, I replied with "Other than bones breaking, and fearing for my life?" He laughed at that question and replied with, "No. I meant how did it feel when you used One for All. What was the sensation like?" I thought about it for a while. I sat there for a while, unable to remember the feeling, but then I came up with a brilliant idea. I concentrated real hard once again, but this time I visualized a person who needed saving. I could feel it, it was almost comparable with the feeling that rushed through me when All Might's face was between my legs. I opened my eyes, and it went away. "All Might, don't laugh at me. The initial feeling of the power rushing through me is comparable to the feeling you gave me earlier. But I could tell, that it was overflowing." He smiled at me and the turned me around and pulled me backwards so that my back was resting against his chest and stomach. He wrapped his arms around my chest, both of us standing in the water. I turned and looked at him to see head face pointed up to the sky, staring at the moon. He then started to say, "I had a sneaking suspicion that you would have to be feeling strong emotions in order to summon All for One. Ans unfortunately, I did have a feeling that you were going to be broken." I turned in All Might's arms so that I was looking at him and said "Wait so you knew that this was going to happen?" He looked down at me and put one arm on his forehead, "We were in a time crunch, so we really couldn't work everything out. But in the end, things went ok. I would say at this point, I would compare you to a small glass of water that is so full to the point of cracking. But with hard work and more training, your capacity would increase and you would be able to harness more of your quirk. But you need to try to figure out a way to tone down the power when you use it. Try to think of something to visualize and focus on." I thought about if for a second before I remembered the way it felt earlier. "I remembered thinking it was like an egg exploding in the microwave." He busted out laughing and spewing blood out of his mouth, into my face, at my visual and said, That's pretty boring kid, but hey if it works!" He stopped laughing and apologized while wiping the blood off my face. "Use your visual, and try to picture the egg not exploding. Try to control your limits." I nodded. I went to turn around, but he made me face him again and then put his face really close to mine.

"I promised that we would continue." and before I could say anything, he started kissing me and then pulled me very closely in and held me tight. Even though I was enjoying the kissing, I felt my weariness growing, and I felt that I needed to go to sleep. "All Might," I said as I broke off the kiss, "I am exhausted. I am so sorry." He looked at me and smiled. It was actually one of the kindest smiles I had seen on him. I did need to sleep though, even though I did want to continue from earlier. "All Might, would you want to walk me home?" He nodded and we went back for my shorts and phone and then we walked back down the beach. As we were walking, I reached down and grabbed his hand. He squeezed mine and we walked like that in silence for a while. "Tsurugi, I apologize for earlier today. If I put you in a weird position, I didn't mean to. I hope you know that." All Might said breaking the silence. "All Might, you did nothing wrong. In truth, I felt like I needed that, and it felt absolutely amazing. You know, earlier when I walked onto the beach, I thought about the training we did. I really am surprised at how much I changed. You know, I am also surprised about the feelings I gained." He looked at me, smiling and told me how he was surprised at the feelings he gained for me as well. I laid my head on his shoulder. He took his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulder. He was so warm. But the I brought my head off his shoulder after a thought popped into my head and I asked him, "All Might? What is your actual name?. I know Yagi, because I heard you tell my dad, but other than that, I have no clue about who you are and it would also be nice to have something else to call you when you are in this form." He stopped and laughed for a second. "I guess your curiosity only makes sense. My name is Toshinori Yagi." I smiled at him and in the cutest voice I could muster I said to him "Well it is very nice to meet you Toshi." Blood spewed from his mouth as he laughed. "I haven't been called Toshi since grade school!" He told me with a booming laugh. I apologized to him, and he told me that I could call him what ever I liked. We walked down the street and talked more. Soon we were at my house and I stopped, saddened at the fact that I didn't have more time. I wanted to know him better. But then, I thought about it and came up with a great idea. "Hey Toshi?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Would you want to come in? My father is asleep, but I really want to talk with you more, and when I fall asleep, you can leave if you want." He smiled and then nodded saying "Sure. It sounds nice, but I never imagined that I, The Symbol of Peace, would be sneaking into someone's house." I laughed at his words and quietly led him inside. I locked the door behind us and then led him down the hall to my room. Once we got there, I bashfully asked him to look away while I got into my pj's. He laughed quietly but turned around none the less. Soon I told him he could turn around again, and he did. I joined him on the bed, and we started talking. We talked about our lives, our childhood, fears, likes...everything. After a few hours, I found my head in his lap and I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. He could see that I was nearing the end of my strength that I was using to stay awake, so he picked my head off his lap and had me lay on a pillow. He then covered me. No sooner than I had wished he would stay with me longer, I felt the covers lift. He then got under them and laid down behind me. I tried to roll over, but found that I was too exhausted to do so. I think he knew it too. He laughed at my feeble attempt and pulled me towards him and started spooning me. It was nice to be cuddled by him. It was so warm, and safe feeling. "Toshi?" I asked very quietly and very sleepily. "How did I get to be so lucky. Never in my wildest dreams did I see myself falling in love with the most amazing man and hero in the world, and better yet, that he would care for me also." He chuckled and the brushed my hair away from my cheek, before kissing it. "I love you Toshinori." He took a second to reply, "I love you too." As I heard those words, my eyes closed and I was asleep.

 **All Might's POV And Memory of The night**

I sat there for a minute ans watched her sleep. This was the most peaceful I had ever seen her. I decided that a little longer wouldn't hurt much and I pulled her in closer and held her for a while longer. I thought back to what she had shared with me.

 _"How did you get the scars that you used to have?" I had asked her. She looked at me and then looked down at her lap. "Well, not having a quirk and being different from everyone else, gets you bullied. You remember the kid that I tired to save on the day we met?" How could I? I can still picture that whole scene in vivid detail. I nodded and watched her as she spoke. "Well, he used to be my best friend, and my first crush," I didn't too much like hearing about her other crushes to be honest, but I had to take into mind that she had a life before she met me, "that is, until he got his quirk." She continued. I looked at her and asked "Why is that?" She laughed, I could tell she was thinking back. "because, he became a huge asshole when he got his quirk. Everyone kept praising him, and it went to his head. Then his pride got the better of him. But then," She said with the smile leaving her face, and the laughter disappearing from her eyes completely, "He found out that I wouldn't get a quirk. That's when things got bad for me. He starting using me, at one point, as a practice dummy that he could take his anger and frustrations out on. Once, I saw him bullying a small child. I stepped in to help the kid out, and then Bakugo punched me and broke my nose." I listened to her story in absolute horror. I knew how it felt to be quirkless, or at least I thought I did. Her childhood was really hard, much worse than mine ever was. I listened to her as she continued, but her next words made me feel sick to my stomach. "You know Toshi? Its funny, the day I tried to save him, the day I met you, he told me that if I really wanted a quirk, I should pray that I would be born in the next life with one and to take a swan dive off of the school building." Hearing her say that, and then picturing her trying to save the guy that literally made her life hell, brought tears to my eyes. "All Might?" I looked at her and wiped the water from my eyes. "Please, don't hate him or look badly at him. While he is a total dick, he looks up to you just as much as I do, and he isn't all bad. The things he does to others that he views as lesser are, but in all, he just has way to much pride and he lets it could his judgement." I was stunned. This kid, bullied and tormented her. Hell he even told her to kill herself, and she was asking me not to hate or despise him? She really did have a golden heart. I promised her, that if he got into UA, that I would try my hardest to get him on the right path. "Tsurugi, do you remember your mother?" I had asked her. She shook her head no. "Dad said she died from being sick when I was really little. Sometimes I can picture her face, but I cant remember what her voice sounded like or even if she was kind." I looked at her and apologized for bringing it up. She shrugged and told me not to worry._

The memory faded and I remembered that I needed to get home. I really wanted to stay here and sleep next to her, but getting caught would be bad. I gently pulled my arm out from under her head and then got out of the bed. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and said,"I love you, and don't worry, you will do just fine. I will see to that. I can be certain, that one day, you will be a better hero than I ever was." I quietly left her bedside and opened her window. I snick out really easily and then shut it back as quietly as I could. I made my way home, thinking of the night. But soon those thought went from that night to another night. The one when she first used her quirk. I pictured the scene vividly in my head. It drove my insides wild until it got to the part where she got hurt. I stopped and thought about her waking up, not remembering that whole day. I felt my jaw lower a bit as the tears started streaming again. _"Why does this memory still hurt so much? I wanted to enjoy it, not feel heart broken by it."_ Soon I was moving again, my heart heavy, on my way home. It was a decent walk from her house to mine, but it felt much longer tonight. Was it because I so longed to be with her? After what felt like hours, I was finally at my front door. I looked upon my house. It wasn't too big or grand. In fact, it was actually rather homely. I didn't too much care for the finer things in life. Sure I had plenty of money and could afford a huge mansion, but what would I do with it. I looked at the widows, seeing the lights off and sighed before opening the door. I walked in and heard my footsteps echo. I was alone and I felt it now more than ever. I had actually never felt this alone since my teacher had died. I thought about her, and the fight that followed. It almost at that time, felt that I was cursed. I walked through the door and set the house keys on the table near the door. I made my way back to the kitchen and put on a kettle of tea. I looked around, as I waited on the tea to finish, at the barren walls. Everything was plain, no pictures or posters to be found. For some reason, I felt more depressed tonight than I ever had. Was it because of tonight? Did I really want to be with her so badly, that my whole mood crashed? I really wished that I would cheer up. Soon the kettle was whistling and I poured myself some tea and then went to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and ran a hot bath, thinking that just maybe, relaxing would help me out. I got undressed and lowered myself into the bath, after washing off with the shower head that was adjacent to the tub. I winced at the slight burn that I felt on my old scar. I really hated it and the memory of my guts strewn about. But the memory of that man, laying there dead, made me smile for some reason. I raised my glass of tea and said, "This is to you Nana Shimura. One day, we will meet again, and I will tell you the stories of my successor. Until that day." I lowered it and then started to sip on it, but yelled out in pain as I burned my tongue. I waited for the laughter that would never come and then felt lonely again. After a few minutes and a huge sigh, I got out of the tub, dried off and then went to bed.


	14. Class

I woke up before my alarm went off this morning, excited about my first day of school. I rolled over and looked at the indent where All Might's head was. _"I figured he would leave in the middle of the night."_ I thought to myslef, slightly saddened by it. I got up and got dressed in my school uniform which consisted of a red tie, grey button up blouse with two green strioes on the collars that are folded over on both sides and gold buttons, a while under shirt, green skirt with folds sewn into it and black stocking. I didn't care much for shits, but it was fine. If I had to wear one then I would.I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and then looked in a mirror, marveling at the way my face looked with no scars or a broken nose. I smiled and then walked out the door, excited for the day to start. After what felt like the longest train ride and walk ever, I was finally walking through the front gates of UA High as an offical student. I got the the administration office and received my schedule and then walked to the Hero Course Class 1A room. I stoped and was awe struck at the size of the doors. I then started to wonder who I would have to be in class with. _"I really hope everyone in thos class is nice_." I though as I puctured Bakugo and That one guy who called me out in the exam hall. I opened the door and thought _"Nope...I couldn't get that lucky."_ as I heard The guy from earlier yelling at Bakugo to get his feet off the desk. "Let me start over, my name is Tenya Iida, and I came here from Somei private academy." Tenya said as he held out his hand in hopes for friendship. "Somei? So you think you're better than me huh? I'm gonna have fun kicking your ass." Bakugo said with a nasty looking smile on his face. Then his smile faded and he looked my way, which caused Iida to look at me. "Its her." He said before coming over and introducing himself. He told me his name and I did so as well, as it was only nice. Then Ochako bumped into my trying to get into the class room. "Oh hey it's you. I'm glad to see that you passed and made it. Thanks for saving me at the exam!" She said with a smile. I laughed and told her that it was no problem, though as I told her that, I could feel Bakugo's glare getting more intense. "Well I hope we can become friends." Uraraka said to me nicely. I was going to say I hope so too, until a gruffly deep voice said from behind her, "If you just came here to make friends, then I suggest you leave now." I looked 9ver her shoulder, and saw what looked like a yellow cocoon with a human face sticking out of it laying horizontally on the floor. Upon looking at him more, I could see that he looked exhausted. His eyes were blood shot and they had some serious bags under them. "This is the Hero Course." He said before unzipping his sleeping bag a little. we thought he was getting out, but instead, he brought out a fruit sauce packet, and sucked it dry while staring at the three of us, who were also staring at him. We all shut up and took our seats at his request. He litterally rolled into the room before popping up onto his feelt while still in the sleeping bag and then unzipped it in what seemed like a single fluid motion. It almost felt like he had either been living out of that bag, or he had practiced doing that for hours just to freak us out. Soon we were all looking at a man of medium hight, wearing all black aside from the really long scarf that wrapped around his neck and shoulders many times. He also had long unkempt black hair and really exhausted eyes. "It took you 5 minutes to settle down and take your seats. That is unacceptable. You will be in your seats, sitting quietly by the time class startes every day for now on." We stared at him while he spoke. "I am Shoto Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. You will put these on and head outside to the feilds." He said as he held up a set of blue anf white gym pants and shirts. The pants had white stripes going all the way down the pants, and the shirt had a white A at the bottom of the shirt, and a white U at the top. The sleeves had a red symbol with a white interior that was almost shapped like a key hole. We went to the locker room and got changed and headed outside, as we were told. We all formed a messy line

and waited as Mr. Aizawa walked out to join us. As he came closer to us, I could see that head had a ball in his hand.

"Today, we will be assessing your quirks." I listened as students complained about missing the entrance ceremony. "We don't have time for such trivial things." He then turned to Bakugo and asked, "What was your long throw record?" Bakugo looked angrily at Mr. Aizawa and said "About 65 meters." Mr. Aizawa then handed him the ball and told him to try it using his quirk this time. Bakugo smiled and then with the use of his explosions, launched the ball into the air fastet that the naked eye could see. We all watched in amazement as Mr. Aizawa turned a device, used to measure distance, around which showed 706.5 meters. Everyone, but me, was now excited about this exam and a pink girl with black eyes that had yellow irises, and with horns on her head, made the mistake of saying thos was going to be fun. "Fun you say? Well then I will put a twist on it. The peraon who scores last place in this quirk assessment exam, will automatically fail and be sent home." Everyone was quiet upon learning the news. "You can't do that!" One student with red hair cried out. Then the Uraraka cried out' "You cant send us home on our first day! It wouldn't be fair!" He looked pissed. Almost in a growl, he said "Oh but you think natural disasters and murder is? Every day, someone has to suffer some hardship at the hands of a disaster or villan. Do you think that's fair." We all shook our heads no, and he got us going on the Assessment Exam. First was a 50 meter dash. I watched as other students wentwent, and was amused at the belly laser guy. He fell out of the air half way through and lost the race by a second. Then there was Bakugo and me. I made decent time, but him using his quirk, won. Then there was Uraraka and a guy with a tail who won. Then Iida beat the Alien chick. I stopped paying attention after that, trying to think about what I would do to pass the other tests. Next was a strength test where you had to squeeze a machine. I did absolutely terrible at that one, but a guy with what looked like wings with hands on the end scored the best. The guy with the tail didnt do too bad either. Then there was the side steps. I managed to do 75 before I couldn't take my calves burning anymore. This pervy little kid with balls on his head did amazing. He ripped the balls off of his head, dont worry more grew back, and created two bouncy barriers that shot him back and forth. Needless to say, he scored the best on that on. After that, was the long jump. The Belly Laser guy, Bakugo, frog girl, Iida and the guy with red and white colored hair did amazing on this one. I landed about half a meter from the goal line. Then finally, we were back at the long throw. Uraraka went first this time and lets just say she got and infinity score and we needed a new ball. I spent the rest of the time psyching myself up before my name was called. I knew what I had to do, I neede to use it this time. I stepped up to the ring and paused, remembering what it felt like to use One For All. In the background, I heard Iida say "She had better step up her game or she will be the one going home." Bakugo then chimed in, "What!?!? Of course shes the one going home! She's just a quirkless looser!" Iida then turned to him and told him that I did have a quirk. Finally, I felt it surging through my body and I threw it as hard as I could, but something was off. It was like my quirk left my body. The ball only went 6 meters. I looked over and instantly recognized our home room teacher by the goggles he wore around his neck. He was the pro hero Eraserhead. He had the ability to erase a person's quirk just by looking at them. He then walked towards me and told me that I didn't belong here, and asked what I would do when I broke my arm. He was right, the rest of his words were drowned by thought. Soon he gave me to quirk back and told me to take my final throw. He stepped back and watched as I sat there thinking. _"I have to use One For All, but he is right. I need to figure out how to use it without getting hurt. Can I do it yet? What of the egg explodes. Well either way I have to try something."_ I though for a second more, and then came up with a brilliant plan. I summoned the quirk and started to throw the ball. I found the strength to be able to control when I used it, and put my quirk in only my fingertip that the ball was touching. It crated a nassive repercussion as it flew threw the air. Mr. Aizawa turned the device around, while smilling, and showed me that my throw was at 800 meters. I actually did better than Kaa-chan at something. I looked down, and was able to tell that my finger was broken, but I could still move it. I looked behind me and saw All Might giving me a thumbs up and I smiled, but the smiling stopped when I heard Bakugo yelling **"Deku!!!"** As he rusehd towards me, visibly pissed off. His hands started glowing and he was unable to talk out of pure rage, but before he could lung at me, Mr. Aizawa erased his quirk and caught him with his scarf. He then went to tell us about the strain of his quirk, but I could barely hear him, my heart was beating so loud.

After that, we did some stretching exercises and then we were finished. We all gathered infront of a large screen and waited as Mr. Aizawa spoke to us before showing us the results. He pushed a button and they appeared up on the screen. I frantically searched for my name, praying that I wasn't in last place. But, my heart sank as my worst fears came true. I didn't make the cut, I was dead last. I felt the tears rising in my throat as I tried to hold them back. But then Mr. Aizawa said with a sly smile, "And I was lying about someone going home. I figured the possibility of being expelled would get you all motivated." Everyone's jaws were on the ground in disbelief at the lie. A young woman chimed in saying, "Wow. I thought it was so obvious that everyone knew." I then felt my insides warm up. I passed the day, and wasn't going home. Mr. Aizawa handed me a note and sent me to the nurse's office. I got there and showed her the finger I broke. "It doesn't seem like a bad break this time. In fact, this seems like only a hairline fracture. I'll have this healed in no time kiddo, But do try to get some better control." She said to me before kissing the broken finger. The pain almost instantly vanished, but was replaced with extreme fatigue. She explained to me how healing takes energy, and how all her quirk did was speed up the natural progress of healing. She then told me that healing too many big injuries close together, could kill the injured person. I kept those words in mind as I walked home. I kept walking, but I had a feeling that someone was behind me, and before long, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and let off a devestating punch u to the gut of my stalker. I looked and then saw Toshi hurdled over on the ground, clutching his stomach and coughing blood.


	15. Battle Training

"Oh my god All... I mean Toshi! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I quickly blurted out as I realized what had happened. I knelt down beside him and placed my hand on his back. I looked at him, with guilt and pity in my eyes, as he worked to fight the pain and regain his composure. After a minute or two, he finally looked up at me, his face red, eyes slightly glazed over and sweat dripping off his nonexistent eyebrow. "Your elbow is sharp and you got my scar." He said to me in the voice of a man in pain. He then looked back at the ground as I apologized profusely to him. After a few more minutes passed, I helped him get back to his feet. "Do you need me to walk you home Toshi?" I asked him out of concern. "You don't have to, but if you want to, I won't mind." I walked with him as we talked. "Oh I almost forgot, I wanted to tell you that I was proud of the amount of control you showed today. I didn't think you would get that amount of control after just one day of being able to use your quirk when you want. But before I could do so, you so rudely stabbed my bad side with your sharp elbow." He laughed as he spoke that last part. I could tell he didn't have and bad feeling towards me for it, and he could tell it was an accident, but I still couldn't help but to feel bad. I went to apologize again, but he just held up a trembling hand, telling me to stop. I closed my mouth and just thought it. We continued to talk for the rest of the walk to his house, laughing for a good portion of it. It was nice to hear about some of the stuff he used to do as a child. Honestly, we didn't seem to different. It seemed like we were both pretty careless and rambunctious as young children, and we both Idolized heroes. The only difference was, he had a quirk and I didn't. I liked to skip my school years when we talk about our past. I really didn't like bringing up tthe bullying, and I think he knew that and understood, becuase he never brought it up.

We were so busy talking that we didnt realize that we were in his living room sitting cross legged on his sofe face eachother, each with a cup of tea in our hands. Soon the conversation quieted and we noticed where we were. I looked around and remembered the wall that was destroyed. I looked over to where it was, and noticed that it was fixed. "I hope that new wall wasn't too expensive." I said with a smile on my face. He looked back at it and looked back at me. "It wasn't that much. And besides, wether I like it or not, being the #1 hero does pay alot." I had never thought about him having money and asked him, "What do you do with all the money then? Becuase surely, you could afford much nicer stuff." He laughed and told me "I mostly give it back to the community. Most of the time, I donate about 70% of my earnings. Actually, before I met you, when I wasnt busy fighting or recovering, I would actually do alot of community service." I smiled kindly at him. He truly was an amazing hero. It wasn't too much later that I yawned right infront of him. I looked at him as he laughed at me. I never liked being laughed at and and I could feel my face turn from happy to kinda mad and irritated at the same time. He finally stoped laughing, looked at my face and then laughed more, which only made me angrier. Finally he stopped all together and reached over and pulled me close to him saying, "I didn't mean to laugh at you, but your yawn was cute, and the face you made when you were angry with me was even more so." in a loving and soft voice. My scowl then turned to a smile and I laughed too. His eyes and facial features softened more and he told me, "I can see that you're getting tired though, and you'll definitely have a long day ahead of you tomorrow at school. I think its time we get you home." I nodded, though I really wished I could stay. Before I knew it, we were out his door, down the road, and standing infront of my house. I looked at my house and then back at him with a slight sadness shining through. He smiled at me and then leaned in and gave me a kiss. I kissed back and then broke it off. "I love you." I told him and he said it back before we parted ways. I walked inside and went straight to bed.

That next morning, we were all sitting in our seat ready for Mr. Aizawa to come into the class room. I sat there, just staring out the window, waiting for class to start. Soon, the whole class jumped, startled by the sound of the door slamming open. Now with all of us staring at the class room door, All Might rushes in through the door saying "I am now coming through the door like a real hero!" rather loudly in all of his splendor and glory. You could feel the energy levels in the class skyrocket as the muscular man walked to the desk. There was cheering and laughter and all sorts of happy sounds. "Look, he's wearing his Silver Age Costume!" someone excitedly pointed out. I watched as he pridefully strutted accross the floor, laughing on the inside at how goofy he was acting. We all watched and listened to him as he spoke. "Welcome to the most important class here at U.A High. Think of it as Basic Hero Training 101. Here you will learn about the basics of heroing and you will also train to become a hero. But one of the most important things about being a hero is..." He waved a remote at the door and clicked a button, "...looking good!". Panels on the wall started sliding out, revealing a bunch boxes with numbers on them. The students jumped and fidgeted in thier seats as they realized they would get thier costumes that we sent orders for. I have to admit I was elated too. I would finally get to look the part of a Hero. I couldn't wait to get ready.

"Uh hum..." We all looked back to the front of the class where All Might was patiently waiting for us to settle down. "I know yesterday was a bit scary for some, if not most, of yall. But fear not! Once you get into costume, meet me in front of Ground Beta, and I will explain the activities of the day. Now Suit Up!" The muscle clad hero exlaimed loudly. I started to figure that talking quietly was about impossible when he was in his hero form. I got out of my desk and claimed my suitcase. I was suppried to see the number 1 plastered on the front of it. I figured that it might have been the doing of All Might and blushed slightly. I went into the dressing room and opened the case in private. I stared at the silky purple cloth with black details etched at the waist line and down the sleeves. I pulled it out and admired it. I rubbed the material and found that it felt like a super strong silk like material. Upon further investigation, I noticed that there was alot morre black detailing than I had originally thought. The black strips interlaced themselves in an intricate pattern that almost resembled that of a celtic knot, but the tips were sharper, almost like thorns, stretching from the bust down to the waist area. The bust was covered in the black leathery material and was hard feeling. " _I guess these would come in necessary with the amount of moving I would have to do_." I thought to myself. There was also a similare plat that protected my sternum and wrapped under the breast. I was like I wlhad armor protecting my most vital area, though you couldnt see it as it was sewn between laters of fabric. Upon trying it on, I noticed that my shoulders were completely exposed with sharp shoulder pads that hovered over my bare shoulders. That cest armor was actually very comfortable. There was lots of padding and the edges were so that they were flushed to the skin and even that was covered. The shoulder pads were a hard black material with purple celtic knots etched and beautifully painted in them.I did some stretches to get used to the feel and tightness of the bbody suit. It was a little more thight than I was used to, but I have to admit that the skin tight suit really showed off my natural features. After checking my peripheral vision, involuntarily I might add, I saw that I hadnt previously noticed that there were more parts laying under the body suit that I was now wearing. I reached in and pulled out a cape that was black with the same design that the shoulder pads had on it. I looked and then finally saw the pins that were located at the ends of the shoulder pads. I was supprised that I hadn't seen them before and slid the little holes in the cape over the pins in the shoulder pad. I then picked up and open a little bag that contained flat metal peices. The thad holes in the bottom of them and I instinctively put them on to the ends of the pins and was amazed that they were a perfect fit. I reached back in and pulled out a pair of black, knee-high, leather boots with a small heel on them. I put them on and admired myself in the mirror. I didnt necessarily like the idea of having a cape, but I had to admit that it looked good. I looked back into the box to see if it was empty, and was actually supprised to see that there was one more item. there was a mask innthere with some material folded under it. I picked it up out of the now emply case and saw that the material was actually a hood. I slipped the black silk hood over my head and put the purple mask with black edges on my face and looked in the mirror again. " _I look sexy, if I do say so myself._ " I giggled at my thought and proudly walked out the door with an extremely sexy walk, my confidence now on the rise. I was the last out the tunnel and I looked up. Everyone was gawking at me, including All Might who was slightly blushing. Noticing all of thier eyes on me, I slightly leaned to one side with my hip, keeping my left leg slightly protruded to the side and plased my right hand on my hip. No sonner than I had struck that pose, did I see a weird purple thing come flying at me. I quickly punched it out of the sky and watched as it collided with the ground. I soon noticed that it was that little pervert named Minetta. After realizing what it was, I no longer felt sorry for my actions. I walked over him with my cape brushing over his face and joined the line.

It took a few seconds for All Might to regain his composure. Finally he cleared his throat and said, "You all look so cool! This is what I hoped to see. So let me eagerly say, that today we will be doing Battle Simulations!" The students went wild and started to bombard him with questions. He raised a hand and they went quiet. Once everyone was settled down, he explained that we would be in teams of 2 people and we would have to face another team. He then told us that the objective was to capture that weapon that the villans were guarding ot wrap the other team members in tape to capture them. After he was done explaining the rules, he drew teams. I got on a team with the girl I saved during the entrance exam. I soon found out that my team was the hero team and that we would have to fight Bakugo and Iida. I definitely wasn't too thrilled at the thought of fighting Bakugo and immediately devised a plan of how things would most likely go. After recieving our instructions, tape and earpieces from All Might, I told Ochako my plans and thoughts. She nodded and we waited for the green light.

As soon as we got the go ahead, we walked inside and made our way through the building, figuring that the weapon would most likely be clost to the top floor. Not too soon after we got to the second floor, I instinctively dodged a fiery blow that was aimed at my head. I came out of it unharmed, but I couldn't say the same for my cape. Soon, another big right hook came and I grabbed his arm and body slammed him hard onto the ground. As soon as I felt that I had Bakugo under control, I nodded to my teammate and she took off just as we had planned. Before I saw her fully disappear, my legs were kicked out from under me and I laned on my back, only to quickly be pinned down to the ground by Bakugo, who was now sitting ontop of my chest "Normally, I wouldn't result to hitting a girl, but I'll make an exception for you!" he shouted at me. As soon as I felt his weight lift a little, I quickly took control of tthe situation and reversed the position. I had managed to slam his head on the ground and then said, "We both know thats not true asshole, or did you forget all of the times you would beat me, for simply not having a quirk?" He looked up at me with an angry glare and sent a blast from his guantlet that sent me flying backwards into a wall. I collided with the wall with a hard, audible thud, and as I did, I let out a pained yelp. I sat out and reached around to the back of my head and felt blood oozing through my fingers. I looked up to see a blast of fire flying straight for me and I managed to roll out of the way of it with little time to spare. I felt rubble hitting me and I looked to see why, astonished at the destruction of that deadly blast. I stared back at him, seeing red as I lunged towards him with a fist flying through the air, but was quickly struck in the face with his gauntlet. I brought my hand up to my nose and startes to run off so I could restrategize my next moves. I heard Ochako speak in my ear piece saying she found it and she told me where she was. I quickly decided that the only way to win this fight was to use my quirk. Soon he found me and I lead him into a room that should have been right infront of the location that Ochako told me. After some jaunting words were fired off at me from Bakugo, he fired off another blast at me that was meant to hide him. He flew from the smoke and aimed another blast right at my face. As I went off, I summoned as much of One for All as I could and punched upwards to divert the blast to the ceiling. I yelled "Now Ochako" giving her the go ahead to take the win. I collapsed to my knees, holding up my now badly broken arm, blood drenching my face and hair from my wounds and tears streaming down my face as I spoke. "I didn't want to use it," I said between sobs, "because, I dont have full control over my power yet and I didn't want to kill someone." As I said that last word, the whole world blacked.

 **Sorry It has been so long since I have given an update. I experienced really bad writers block. I hope you enjoy.**


	16. USJ Incident prt 1

**_Sorry everyone, but this is going to be a really long chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also for reference, when I say All Might, he is in hero form. Toshi/Toshinori is for Small Might form (sorry forbthat name)_**

When I finally came to, I could hear voices talking in a worried and maybe even an angry tone. I made a groaning sound as I tried to move to see who it was, and the voices stopped. My curtain was peeled back and I saw Toshinori and Recovery Girl looking at me with worry on their features.I smiled faintly and tried to sit up more, but stopped when I felt sharp pains all throughout my torso. I winced and inhaled sharply and collapsed back onto the bed. "Your arm was badly broken, along with a couple of your ribs and your nose. You also had severe lacerations on your back and on the back of your head. You are going to be in here for a while." Recovery Girl told me in a stern tone. I nodded slowly and then looked back up at the ciceiling, not wanting to face Toshinori. I felt ashamed that I had let myself get this badly hurt. But then again, at times, it really felt like Bakugo wanted to try to kill me. Wouldn't be the first time though. He was always like that towards me, ever since I found out that I was supposed to be quirkless. " _He kept going on about how he didnt understand why I suddenly got one. He thinks I look down on him. Or atleast thats what he was yelling about during the fight. I feel like I should let him know that, even though I hate him for all he has done to me, I dont look down at him. I still to this day look at him as having a great quirk that can do so much good in this world. And going off of today, he is still stronger than I am."_ I thought to my self. "Toshinori?" I asked now looking at him with a determined gleam in my eyes. He looked at me shocked and Recovery Girl excused herself from the room to head home for a while, saying she would be back to check on me later. "Is Bakugo still at the school? I need to talk to him." I said with a raspy and pained voice. He nodded in understanding, and left the room after regaining his Hero form. It wasn't long before the door opened again and a disgruntled Bakugo walked through the door. He sat down beside my bed and we were silent till the door shut again. After what felt like hours, Bakugo was the first to break the silence. "What do you want nerd?" he asked me crudely.

"I wanted to apologize for making you feel like I look down at you," I explained wothout looking over at him and not noticing that he was looking at me with a shocked look on his face, "and to let you know that I don't look down at you. I know you're stronger and to be honest, for as lang as I have known you, I have looked up to you. Not as much as I looked up to All Might though. I may hate you for everything you have ever done to me. I mean hell, look at tthe condition you left me in." I finally looked at him and his expression hurt. I had never seen him look so guilty. I smiled kindly at him to let him know that he was forgiven. No words were spoken, and to be honest, they weren't needed. I then continued to speak with out thinking, "I know youre shocked about my quirk and I fully understand that. I'm not supposed to talk about it, but I look at my quirk, like its a borrowed power, and will continue to do so until I can fully control it. I don't know if that makes any sence though. Sorry if it doesn't." I saw that his face was twisted with mixed emotions. We sat quiet for a moment longer before he spoke. "Its not just you, I am pitiful. I saw just how strong that Todoroki bastard was and some of the others and I realized just how weak I was. Some of the others are leagues ahead and..." I watched silently as he broke down into tears. I never thought I would see his vulnerable side, and I had to admit, for the first time in years, my heart truly ached for him. Before I could say anything else, All Might burst through the door. He placed his hands on Bakugo's shoulders and I sadly spaced out due to the pain, unable to hear what was being said. I felt weak and fell back into my bed, crying out in pain again. I could feel both stes of eyes on me and before I could look over again, I blacked.

I came to again to see Toshinori resting by my bed. It didn't look like he had left my side. I weakly called out to him and he jumped awak. "Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded and asked for water. It was only a few seconds before he came back with the water that I chugged down as soon as I had it. I looked outside to see that it was dark. My pain was mostly gone at this point. "She came back and healed you more, but she had to be careful since you were already so exhausted." He told me. I asked him about Bakugo and he told me that he left not too long after I passed out again. "I'm sorry," he cried out with tears streaming down his face, "I should have stopped the fight. I honestly feel like I failed you as a teacher." I leaned over and hugged him. "I am glad you didn't. Even though I was hurt like I was, I am glad we got to finish it out. Don't worry about me." As I said that last bit, I leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. He looked up at me and I grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. We sat there, syncing our lips, for a while before he pulled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. I shrugged and said, "Been better, but it could be worse." He laughed and we talked for a while longer before we both fell asleep, with his head resting on the edge of my bed. I woke up that next day and saw that he was gone. I saw a text on my phone from him explaining that he needed to go home for some rest. A little later I was released for the nurse's office and made my way home. For some reason clases were cancelled that day. I made it home and my dad practically tackled me at the door. He asked how my injuries were and I told him I was fine. After talking with him for a while, he told me bye and headed off to work. I was alone for the day and decided to go for a walk to the beach. I stayed there for a few hours, soaking up the rays and enjoying the peace, before heading back home. I turned on the news and then saw why classes were canceled. Apparently some news reporters tried to get into the school grounds and even broke a barrier. I went up to my room after watching tv and fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm blaring and and quickly got dressed. As I was riding the train to school, I decided to read the news. I saw that All Might had been saving the day left and right, and the thought of it made me smile. He truly was amazing. I thought back to the days of me training so I could get my quirk. Back to all the time we spent together talking, training, laughing and getting closer. I was no wonder that I started to fall for him. Then I though back to the time I saw him naked in his All Might form and blushed a little at the memory of it, and felt a wierd wetness on my inner thighs. " _Had just the thought of it really turned me on?_ " I asked myself in my head. I pushed the thought aside, with great effort might I add, and focused on the rest of the day ahead. We were all sitting patiently in class after everyone had greeted me and told me that they were glad I recovered fully, while griping at Bakugo, asking him how he could be so harsh with a girl. Right before he started yelling, I told everyone to back off as nicely as I could and they did. I caught Bakugo staring at me and I quickly looked back at my desk. Soon the door opened and Mr. Aizawa walked in, looking as exhausted as usual. "Today we will be doing Rescue Training." he grumbled out. "But we will be joined by other teachers and it will be at an off site facility. You can wear your hero outfits if you want or you can go in the School Gym uniforms. But I fully expect you to be ready to load up on the busses in 10 minutes." He said and then left the room. I suddenly remembered being told that my body suit needed to be sent in for repairs, so I solemly changed into my gym uniform. As I got to the busses, I could see Iida with his helemt off directing the traffic onto the bus. It really was funny to see him taking charge. I had actually heard that he was elected at the Class representative along with Yaoyorozu who, like Todoroki, got in on special recommendation. We were all loaded up and set off. The bus and its passengers were filled with anticipation. We finally arrived at the facility and walked in. Once we were inside, we were met by 13, the Rescue Hero. 13 told us about what we would be doing today and let us know about the dangers of quirks. She used her quirk, Blackhole, as an example say how while it could be used to clear out debries from disaster zones, it you also be used to do great harm to people as well. At that point, Mr. Aizawa asked 13 if she had heard anything froms All Might. I was able to understand what she meant when she held up 3 fingers. All Might needed to rest and couldn't go into his Hero form. Just as we were about to start, all of our hearts sank out of fear as we watched a blackhole open up infornt of us with villans pouring out.

"Hm, odd. I thought All Might was supposed to be here." rang out from the portal as a lanky looking man with Hands on his head, neck, sides and faces walked through. His hair was snow white and his overall presence was chilling. Then a large bird like human creature with a brain showing through its skull stepped trough behind him and the portal closed and formed into a black smoke like creature with armor where a human neck would be. "Tell me 13, where is All Might. We all came here to play with and kill him. My Nemu would be oh so very disappointed if he did get to have his fun." The hand covered villan said with a cold, raspy, creepy voice as he guestured to the bird like creature. When he didn't get an answer, he started complaining and scratching at his neck. "The game has hit a set back," he said outloud now that he was done with his temper tantrum, "but that doesnt mean we still can't have any fun with these brats. Kurogiri, lets have some fun and play the game a little longer." At the point, Mr. Aizawa jumped into the fray as 13 shielded us and got her hands ready to ise her quirk if needed. The mist guy, named Kurogiri, suddenly appeared infront of us and enveloped us in mist, before anyone could react, sending groups of us to multiple places in the facility. I fell through the air and land ed d head first in the water. Hitting the water hurt, but I was uninjured in the fall. There were two more splashes behind me and I turned still under water to see who it is. I was joined by Tsuyu and Minetta who were able to turn around and notice me as well. I motionined up and we swam to the surface. "Why is this happening?" I asked, audibly frustrated. Tsuyu shrugged and Minetta look terrified. I heard lots of splashing and looked around to see alot of villans swimming our way. Some of them, you could tell, had water based quirks and I was able to assume all of them did. Before I could react I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me out of the water and onto the boat. I looked back and saw my rescuer. "Thanks Tsuya." I said. As her tongue went out and grabbed Minetta, she told me to call her Tsu. "I'll try to remember that Tsuy...Tsu." We looked over the edge of the boat after she happily dropped Minetta onto the boat with a hard thud. I started wondering about our situation. "This is odd. I wonder why they felt it necessary to seperate us into grouos like tis. And I wonder just how much they know about us. Are they strong or just a bunch of lackileys. And I wonder what the leader meant by "Kill All Might". Are they actually strong enough to? Or is it just wishfull thinking. And wh..." My thought were interrupted by the sounds of gunshots. I looked over in the direction they came from and saw Mr. Aizawa fighting off a horde of villans, alwhile the one the leader was standing in the back with the one called Nemu. They seemed to be studying and analyzing the situation before them. I couldn't help but wonder how Long Mr. Aizawa could keep that up for. "Tsurugi, don't you find it wierd that they aren't moving to attack us?" Tsu asked me. I looked and saw that she was right. They were just floating there. " _Maybe they don't know much about our quirks._ " I though to myself. "Another thing I thought about," said Tsu, "they must have not done thier research on us, or tthey would have never sent me to the water area." I realized right then and there that she was right. She was stronger and faster in the water thanks to her frog quirk. "Tsu, what all can you do with your quirk?" I asked her. "Well, I have a really long tongue that I can grab stuff with, I can climb up almost any surface, im a great swimmer and I can regurgitate the contents of my stomach." she said. I then turned to Minetta and asked the same question. "I can pull these balls off my head and they stick to what ever they touch, aside from myself. Also, the stickyness of them depends on how I'm feeling." We both looked at him for a second and then I looked back at the water, trying to come up with a plan.

"You seriously aren't thinking about fighting are you?" Minetta cried out in a nasly voice, "We can't. We're only first years and the guys are actual villans. We would be kil..." "We have to do something I interrupted, "CNN We can't tell how long Mr. Aizawa can keep this up for, and not to mention, we're training to be heroes. I can't just stand here and wait for him to be killed or for them to attack us. If we want out of here, we need to make the first move." I said with a shaky voice. I avoided looking at my class mates to hide the fear in my eyes. Soon I heard Minetta scream and I looked over at him to see him randomly tossing balls from his head into the water. After he stopped, I looked and saw the villans in the water backing off. It was there that I devised a plan and huddled them together and whispered it to them. As soon as I finished, the villans got impatient and sent a tall, skinny wave of water, almost shapped like a blade, slicing through the boat. Soon it was sinking and I nodded at Tsu. She grabbed both Minetta and me and jumped as high as she could. As soon as we were over the water, I summoned One For All in my index finger and then flicked it as hard as I could. My thumb and index finger broke as the repercussion flew into the water. A large dip in the water formed where I aimed my flick at and then as if on cue, Minetta started throwing sicky ball after sticky ball into the water. Physics worked in our favor and as the water rushed downwards, so did the villans in it along with Minetta's sticky balls. All of the villans were sticking together and then the water shot up tonto the air like a geyser and sent the villans flying. We had won our frist fight. We sawm to the waters edge, after landing, to get a better look. Once we got there, we could see that all of the underlings that were fighting Mr. Aizawa were now laying, unconscious, on the ground and that he was fighting with the main villan. We saw his hair fall and then it happened. The leader caught Mr. Aizawa's elbow, and we saw it disintegrating. It was sickening to watch and listen as he yelled out if excruciating agony. I started to move but was pulled back down by Tsu. The leader then tossed Mr. Aizawa onto the ground and then saw that his mist friend had rejoined him. "I took 13 out of commission and seperated some of the children, but some weren't sucked in and unfortunately, one got away. I suspect he is going to alert other pro heroes." He said in a deep gruffy. "Kurogiri, you idiot. If you weren't our warpgate out of here, I would kill you on the spot." He said scratching his neck again. "No matter. Game over, time to go. No point in continuing if the Final Boss never shows. But first," he said as he looked at us, "let's hurt his pride as a hero." He then walked over to us and started to place the same hand he used to disintegrate Mr. Aizawa's elbow, onto Tsuyu's head. But before he could do so, he let out a heavy sigh and looked back saying, "You were are so cool Eraser Head.". After saying that, Nemu slammed Aizawa's head into the ground, knocking him unconscious. He then made a move for Tsuyu again and instinctively, I summoned the full force of my quirk and aimed a mighty punch at him. He stopped and looked at me, his hand still extended, and then I could see a smirk appear accross his face that stretched from beneath his hand that rested on his face. No sooner than I saw that smirk did Nemu step in the way of my punch. I was amazed that my arm didn't break, but I also saw that it didn't phase him one bit. I then saw a gate open behind me and a hand come out of it. I tried to move out of the way of it but Nemu grabbed me. Slowly, that hand inched towards me. Just before it hit me, the doors slammed open.


	17. USJ Incident prt 2: Enter All Might

**_Tsurugi's POV_**

"All Might! You're here!" I exclaimed excitedly as I watched him stand ther with his jacket in his hand. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was not smiling. Frowning was something that I never saw him do when he came to save the day. The thought of the frown and what he must be feeling, sent chills down my spine. "He's here. Looks like the game gets a continue." said the villan before me as he straightened up. "Tomura Shigaraki," said Kurogiri, the mist villan, "we may want to hurry with killing him. If he is here, then it must mean the the other pro heroes must be on thier way too.". I looked from All Might to Shigaraki and then back to All Might with fear in my heart. I realized that after what 13 had said, before this all started, that All Might was pushing it. He shouldn't be in this form, and I figure he won't be able to keep it up long. Then, All Might dissapeared right before my eyes and then we were suddenly away from the villans. I looked over to where we were and saw All Might picking up Mr. Aizawa, and then, before we could blink, All Might was infront of us and setting him down. He was in really bad condition. I wasn't sure how or when it happened, but both of his arms were crushed, and copious amounts of blood were gushing out of his head and face. All Might lokked at us and told us to get to saftey and to take Mr. Aizawa with us so he could get medical treatment. The others didn't need to be told twice and started without me, but I had to warn him. "All Might, be careful. I used One...I hit the Bird guy with a full blown smash and my arm didn't break, but he wasn't fased at all." I told him with a trembling voice full of fear. He gave me a thumbs up and told me that he would make it out no matter what. As I turned I whispered "I love you. Come back to me." In a quiet voice, like it was the last time I would get to tell him that. I started to take my first step towards my group, when I heard him say I love you back and told me that he'll come back. At those words, my heart and spirits were lifted and I ran back to help Tsu and Minetta. We were about half way to the steps when we heard a cry of pain that made us look back. I saw All Might caught in the clutches of Nemu with his back arched in the air. "Tsu take him. I have to help." I said before jumping into action. I ran over as quickly as I could. As I ran towards them, eeverything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I saw memories of my times with All Might, from me training with him, to seeing him kiss me for the first time. Then a strange vision of him naked, ontop of me thrusting, popped into me head. It almost felt like it really happened but I had no recollection of it. As I moved closer the memories moved faster through my head. With tears streaming, I reared back my left arm, and aimed a powered smash right at Shigaraki, hoping and praying that it was be enough of a distraction to the other monsters that were involved. But before I could get there, I was knocked back by the force of an explosion that was aimed at Kurogiri. "Stay out of my fucking way you damned nerd!" said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Kurogiri pinned to the ground by Bakugo that had him by the armour. " _He came. I can't say I'm not supprised, but for once, I'm happy to see that asshat._ " I started to say thank you, but it was cut short at the saight of ice enveloping Nemu and stopping right before it reached All Might, who was now bleeding from the side of his body with the scar.Before I could think, the red headed boy named Kirishima hit Shigarski in the back of the head with a tremendous blow while using his quirk that turned his body into stone. The blow knocked the hand off his face and sent it flying. I watched as All Might broke free. He jumped off of the frozen monster's hand, and landed beside us, coughing a bit of blood. "Thank you, but I can handle this from here. Get yourselves to saftey." Said All Might. "What are you talking about?" came Todoroki's voice, "If it weren't for me, you would still be stuck there. You need our help." he said loudly, abviously agitated. All Might then chimed in with, "I know and I thank you for that, but for now I need you to let me handel this. I can't put all of you in danger and I need to focus on this fight." He then started walking forward and ripped his tie off. "Man, children these days really are so strong." came the creepy raspy voice. I wasn't able to understand what happened happened next, but all I knew was that, Nemu lunged at Bakugo, who was still pinning the portal villan down, with a punch backed with all the power of All Might.The attack collided and you could see that someone was thrown back and through the wall that was located behind the scene. I screamed out for Bakugo, genuinely worried for the safety and well being of him. But then I heard gasps all around me and I looked over to see Bakugo sitting on the ground with a shocked look that reflected those of our own. " _If Bakugo is here, then that has to mean that..._ " My thought were interrupted when I was able to see who collided with the wall. It was All Might, standing there with one arm up to shield himself from the impact. They were all so far away that I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

 **_All Might POV:_**

"Those were children, and you didn't hold **back?!?!?** " I cried out, beyond pissed off now. "Those "children" aren't so innocent themselves. That plain looking girl over there. She tried to kill me right before you got here with a maxed out punch, and the pissy one, well he was threatening my companion. You all think that you can be as violent as you want as long as its in the name of justice, and you know what? That really pisses me off. Who decided what violence is good and what violence is bad. Violence will only bring more violence, no mater what side your on." Shigaraki said. I steadied myself and then lunged forward to try and take him out to end this quickly, but was met by the one called Nemu. I threw a Texas sized smash, and it took it and absorbed the impact and sent a large shockwave out that sent the children flying backwards. "I told you All Might, or were you not listening, that Nemu has shock absorption." I thought about it for a second, then yelled out, "You said he has shock absorption, not nullification, which means that there is a limit to how much he can take. If he can handle me at 100% of my power, then I will just have to go Beyond Plus Ultra, and use more than 100% to defeat him." And I did as I said, I started to punded into with punch after punch, blow after might blow. I could feel him matching each fist that I threw at him, so I once again upped the ante. After about 150 mighty punches, he stumbl ed d back and I was able to knock him into the air. Once he was flying, I jumped into the air and started to pound into him again. His movements were getting slower and I took that as an opportunity to unleash my full power. Another 145 punches later and he was sent flying backwards, skiding accross the ground as the hit it. I rushed over to his at great neck speed, slammed a fist into his stomach which sent him back into the ground and bounce, I repeated it 3 more times, then on the 300th blow, I sent him flying faster than the naked eye could see. I watched as he flew through the roof of the building. I stood there in the dust for a while, not sure if I could move. I could feel myself changing back, slowly, and I knew that I wouldnt be able to fight any longer.

Soon the dust cleared and I could see that Shigaraki was trembling with anger, and yelling something out. I couldn't hear anything over the sound of blood rushinrushing through my body. I wasn't even sure of what I told him. I think it was along the lines of "Get over here and let me finish this up quick." He talked with the Mist villan a little more before rushing at me. I wasn't able to move. I thought forsure it was over for me. But then out the corner of my eye, I saw Tsurugi flying through the air with her legs flapping wildly and her glowing arm reared back. Just before she could get to him, a portal opened up by her head and an arm was slinking through it. I watched in pure terror, unsure of what would happen to the woman I fell in love with, if it touched her. Before I could react, I saw bullets flie through the air and colide with the hand that emerged through the portal. I turned to look back, my hearing coming back finally, and saw that the other pro heroes were finally here. I heard more gunshots go off, but I couldn't tell where they went. I heard Tsurugi fall to the ground and heard my gun shots go off. I followed the sounds of the bullets to see them hit Shigariki's arms and legs. Soon he was envelooed in mist and more bullets flee by and then dissapeared all together.

I collapsed to the ground, trying to maintain my form for as long as I could. "I'm sorry All Might." I heard Tsurugi say. I turned my head to face her and saw that she was crying. I wanted to move to her, but my body wouldn't respond. "You have nothing to apologize for. If it weren't for you and your class mates, I would be dead." She looked up at me and I saw a smile appear. I then felt myself transform back.


	18. USJ Incident Prt 3: Aftermath

I laid there, looking at Toshi. He was covered in blood and looked severely weak. " _The fight must have taken alot out of him._ " I thought to myself. Soon I saw walls go up around us. The pro hero named Cementos spoke, "This area is unsafe, I ask that you return to the rest of your class mates and leave these two to us." I then heard Kirishima ask, "Tsurugi? Are you ok?". "Yeah but my legs are broken and I can't move. I'll be fine though. Do as Cementos said!" I yelled in reply. Cementos then jumped down from the top of the wall and looked at me. "Is she ok to see you like this All Might?" he asked out of shock. "Yeah. She has known about me for a little while now. She saw me transform almost a year ago." Toshi replied. Cementos simply nodded and told him how much of a fan he was. Soon the paramedics arrives and we were snuck out the back. They gave us both IV's with pain killers in them, and I fell asleep. As soon as I woke up, I was in the nurse's office. "I won't scold you for her being back here, given the circumstances. But you need to be more cautious All Might." said the voice of an old lady. I looked over at him to see him bandaged up. Soon the door opened, and a rather hansom man walked in. He was wearing a khaki detective's wide brimmed hat with a matching trenchcoat. He had very kind looking eyes. Toshi sat up spewing blood and said, "What are you doing here?". "Is that any way to treat a friend?" the detective asked. I thought for a quick second and asked "Tosh...I mean All Might, is it ok for him to see you like this?" He laughed and said yeah before giving a formal introduction. He asked us questions about the incident and we answered, giving him all the information we knew. Toshi asked about the wellbeing of 13, Mr. Aizawa, and my classmates. I was happy to hear that the pro heroes were in stable condition and that I was the only student injured. Toshi also sighed with relief at the news.

It was a while before we were let out to go home. the sun had already set by the time we got out of the building. "Toshi?" I said, thinking back to what I saw in my head earlier. I could feel him look at me and I continued, "I saw something wierd while I was having flashbacks. It felt like a memory, but I don't actually remember it." He stopped and asked, "What was it?" I told him how I saw a vision of us doing something intimate and I saw his face go red. "We have before." he told me and I looked at him shocked. I could see pain accross his face so I dropped the subject and asked if I could walk him home. He looked at me and told me I should get back to my father. We started to walk towards the train. We got on it to see we were the only passengers. We sat there for a while, lost in our own thought, before I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. We both had so many anxieties about the previous events. I thought I was going to loose him that day. The thought crossed my mind, of loosing him, and I looked at the floor. I pictured the funeral and I felt myself starting to cry. It wasn't a second later, that I was pulled into his embrace. I wept into his shoulder for almost the rest of the train ride home.

 ** _Toshinori POV:_**

I felt my throat closing up as I held her there. How could I have caused her this much pain and fear. I tried to soothe her, but the wails just kept coming. It was a hard day for both of us, but it had taken more of a toll on her. Before the train stopped, I picked up her chin, and brought her lips to mine. I needed it, she did, both of us needed the intimacy to help us get past the earlier events. I depened the kiss when she kissed me back. We sat there like that until the train stopped. Once we broke apart and got off the train, I suddenly stumbled and was caught by her. "Maybe I do need help." I said with a chuckle. She helped me walk and then blurted out, "Lets go to my house. Dad is a caring man. Im sure he would be happy to help you." I smiled at the idea. Once we reached her house, I assumed my hero form. We were greeted at the door. "Dad, All Might got hurt bad during the fight and he can't make it home on his own. Can he stay here?" Her dad looked at us for a second and she chimed in, "Come on daddy, he is the #1 hero, and my idol, he needs help. As much as he does for us, we should be able to do this for him.". Her dad sighed and smiled. "Fine, but he sleeps on the couch." he said with a kind voice. I tried to stand up on my own, and leaned against the doorway, wincing in pain as I did so. " _Damn it, it really does hurt._ " I thought to myself as I held out my hand towards him. "Thank you sir. If I could make it home on my own, I would, but its far from here and she offered. I promise not to be of any trouble." He shook my hand, and took a step inside. I tried to do the same, but almost fell into the wall. Her dad caught me and looked at his daughter saying, "He is bad.". She laughed adding, "I know dad, I had to help him get all the way here from the station. Lets get him in, and soon he'll need to change his derssings." I looked down and noticed she was right. I had slightly reopened the wound and blood was soaking through. Soon they brought me over to the couch and set me down gently. Her dad ran to get their first aid kit and Tsurugi stayed with me. "Do you need help with your shirt All Might?" I nodded and she helped with the buttons. Soon my shirt was off and she was carrying it to the kitchen chair to set it down when her dad came back. I saw him with the kit and thanked him. "My wife was a nurse, before she passed. She taught me how to do this stuff." I suddenly remembered the scars and looked at him. "Sir, I have to tell and show you something. If I don't now, it'll shock you later. I have a massive scar on my side, from a fight a while ago. Also, I'm the one who has been training your daughter.". I saw the confusion on his face and continued, "What I am about to show you how ever, has to remain a secret. You can't tell a soul. Promise?" I waited for the nodd, and it finally came. I then dropped my hero form and waiting for the suprised screams end. Finally it was quiet again and I explained everything to him, just as I had done to his daughter. He said he understood and helped me get the bandages off. He inhaled sharply at the sight of the scar and I looked at the floor, sickened by it. "Sorry to react like that. I knew it was big from what you said, but not like this." I looked at him told him it was ok. "In truth, I absolutely depside the scar." After a while longer, the wound was clean and had new wrappings on it. "Well Tsurugi, I have to be at work in a few hours and won't be home till mid day tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm glad to see you safe, and I love you. Good night All Might." I let Tsurugi talk first then bid him good night too. Tsurugi climed up on the couch and sat by me, and we talked about what happened earlier that day. For a while, we filled eachother in on missing information, while the silent one looked on in horror. It truly was frightening for all who were involved, atleast on our side it was. It wasn't long before her father got up and came back into the room. "You two are still up?" He asked. "Yeah dad. After todays events, there was alot on our minds. Weve been talking about it, filling eachother in on the stuff we missed." He nodded in understanding and walked through the door to work.

 ** _Warning Adult Content. Toshinori POV_** ** _(This scene will actually switch back and forth between Toshi and Tsurugi)_**

After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence. "If you're tired, go get some sleep. I may try to do the same." She shook her head no and then leaned over and started to cry again. I pulled her close and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I don't know I'm crying." She said. I tried my best to comfort her. I hated to see her like this. "All I could picture was you dying." she said between choked sobs. I tried to comfort her even more, now feeling my own heart break. "I knew this was going to be dangerous. I've known that since mom was killed, but I still wanted to be a hero none the less, but I never thought I would have to face evil this soon." I understood what she meant. This shouldn't have ever happened. " _Wait killed?_ " I pulled her from my chest and looked at her before asking, "Wait, she was killed? Didn't she die from a sickness?" She looked down at the floor and answered, "She was killed, but it wasn't instant. A villan had knocked a building over, and it hit her. She was in a coma for 6 months, before she passed. She say she got sick, but its not the truth. It feels better to say it that way." She spoke with tears streaming down her face. "Thats why, I wanted to be a hero. To make sure, that no one ever hod to go through that pain." I listened to her words with a heavy heart. I would have lied too in the situation. "I can understand the pain and conviction. I watched as my late master, the previous wielder of One For All, died." I said as she looked up at me. I continued to speak, telling her of the story of my battle with All For One. Horror filled her eyes as I gave details about my guts laying on the ground before me. I could now feel the tears dripping down my face as I recalled the feelings and emotions of that day. Feeling overwhelmed, I pulled her back in for a hug, and held her tightly. We both sobbed on each other's shoulders. After a few minutes of that, she told me that she loved me and couldn't bare the though of loosing me. I gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face to mine. "I love you too." was all I said before closing the gap and placing my lips on her. She gasped at the sudden contact before kissing me back. I leaned into it and pulled her closer. As the kiss continued and intensified, I felt earges do the same. I pulled her closer again so that she was sitting in my lap and hugged her tightly as I used my tongue to try and pry open her mouth. Soon, she invited me in and our tounges circled eachother, fighting for dominance. After a few minutes of contuining like that, she broke the kiss off. I honestly wanted her so bad at that moment, wether it was right here on the couch or not. I couldn't care less where I took this to the next level. I figue she was feeling the same because she grabbed my hand and led my upstairs to her room. Once we got through her doorway, I pulled her in and kissed her with more fiery passion than I knew I could manage. She responded in kind and moaned into the kiss, rubbing one hand up and down my back and entangling the other in my hair. I moved to push her against the wall beside the door way, rubbing my hands anywhere I could reach. Soon, one of my hands found its way to the hemline of her shirt and I forced it under, making my fingers slowly crawl up her stomach as I aimed for the the two soft mounds. I felt her humming as she broke away from the kiss, her skin now covered in goosebumps from my light touches. Her eyes shut and she threw her head back a little as my hand found and squeezed its target. "Ah...Toshi!" she said in between pleased breaths. Hearing her call out my name in such a manner made me smile. I never thought I was hear my name come from the mouth of an aroused woman. I brought my hand back down to the bottom of her shirt and with the help of my other hand, I quickly tore the damned fabric off of her and tossed it to the ground, exposing her soft, tight stomach, the slight goosebumps that remained and a black and silver sports bra. She stood there, back against the wall, and I repeated the light touches, moving from her waist line, up to the bottom of the bra. I knelt down and kissed her stomach, then moved to the sides, where I playfully bit her, causing her to moan again. I smiled into her skin as I kissed it and then bit it once again. During this, I had moved both hands down and gotten her pants unbuttoned and unzipped. I grabbed the belt loops and slowly pulled them down, kissing the skin right above her underwear. I moved down, opening her legs a little, and kissed her inner thigh in an attempt to tease her. " _If she liked getting her side bitten, I wonder what she would do if I bit her here._ " I thought to myself before giving it a try. Once I lightly grased her inner thigh with my teeth, I heard her moan again and felt her body tremble. I looked up at her and then back down, deciding to remove the black silk panties. I pulled them down and she lifed each leg so I could take them off completely. Once they were off, I sood back up and met her lips again. I was supprised to see that she had removed the bra herself. I looked at her hardened nipples and took one in my mouth, circling the hardened bump with my tongue, and took the other between my thumb and pointer finger, lightly twisting it back and forth. Her body grew hot and her breathing became laboured between the moans. I stood up the rest of the way and brought my lips to hers, and and brought my free hand down to her womanly folds. There, my fingers found the clitterous and started to rub it gently. She responded well to that and started moving her hips against my fingers, her moans growing louder and louder with each movement. It wasn't long before her back arched and her whole body shivered. I could tell she climazed and I knew that if I hadn't been kissing her at the moment, her muffled moan would have turned into cries of pleasure. I brought my hand up to her ass, squeezing it gently as I brought the hand that was currently resting on her breast down to the other cheek. Once both hands were firmly planted on both sides off her ass, I picked her up and moved down her thighs to wrap her legs around her waist. Once I felt she was secure and that she wouldn't fall, I removed her back from the wall and brought her over to the bed, where I gently laid her down, never breaking the kiss. I stayed hovering over her for a while, my kiss growing more passionate and my hand explored her body. Just as I finally realized just how tight my pants were, I felt her flip me over onto my back. I looked up at Tsurugi, who was now straddling me, and I realized, she was in control now, and honestly, it was the sexiest thing in the world at that moment.

 ** _Tsurugi POV_**

I wasn't sure how I found my way ontop of him, but I didn't care. The way he was looking at me, was all I needed. I leaned down, my body hovering above his and started the kiss again. I let out a shocked yelp when he suddenly turned into his hero form, and his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his torso. So now, I was laying ontop of All Might, with his hands rubbing up and down my back. I looked at him, and I could see an almost ashamed look on his face. "All Might? Are you ok?" I picked my self up off of him and eyed him questionably. He said nothing and I leaned down and kissed him, before whispering "You don't have to push yourself. I want to be with you, no matter what form your in." into his ear. He looked at me, finally, and told me how he was ashamed of his weakened form. How he found it repulsive and embarrassing. "I can understand why that is, but to be honest, I like the real you more, than the hero persona. I was never that big into muscles to begin with. And the true side of you Toshi, is alot more endearing." He let his hero form drop as he pulled me back down for a kiss that was laced with more passion than any of the other kisses, and started to rub my body again. It felt amazing. Every kiss, every touch, was pure bliss to me. Soon I boke off the kiss, and away from his hold, to sit up. I started exploring his body, as he had done mine. It wasn't long before I pulled up on his shirt, causing him to sit up and help me get it off. Soon, it landed alongside my clothes on the floor, and I put my hands up to his chest pushing him back down to the bed. I leaned back down and copied the position I was in earlier. I started placing light butterfly kisses on his chest and then worked my way down his body. I got to his scar and started to lightly traced it, feeling him squirm a little under the touch. I looked at the four puncture holes from where Nomu sunk his claws in, and I flashed back to that whole scene again. I felt Toshi raise up a little and leaned in and kissed his scar. He let out a light moan and I realized that this area was sensitive. I then moved back around to his stomach, repeating the same kisses from his chest. I moved my way back up and met his lips again as my left hand worked on his pants button. I let out a victory smile when I finally got it undone. Slowly, I woked my hand's way under his boxers and found what I wanted. I wrapped my hand around his member and started to tug on it, moving my hand up and down his shaft. He let out soft moans as his hands found their way to both of my breasts. After getting frustrated with the fabric that was limiting my hand's movement, I pulled it back out and started working the rest of his clothing down. He felt this and moved his hands down and helped. Soon they were by his feet and he kicked them to the floor. I repeated the earlier process of kissing my way down, till I got to his penis. I took it in my hand, stroking it, before lightly kissing his tip. I felt something slimy ontop of its opening. I took my thumb and spread the precum around before taking my tongue and licking the slime off the head. I was suppried at how salty it was, and even more so that I liked the taste of it. I started to lick his penis again, enjoying the feeling of him squirming and the sound of his moans. I took his reaction in for a minute, still teasing him before moving my head down. I felt like I had done this before. It was strange, but I knew what to do. I swirled my tounge around his shaft for a while before placing it over the large vein on the back side, letting my tongue go flat. I started moving my head up and down, moving my tongue in the opposite direction. I felt his body begin to tremble as his breath grew heavy. I started to move faster, when I felt him grab my leg. He pulled on it and I followed, never removing my mouth from his cock. Soon he had me positioned to where my backside was dangling over his face. I felt his fingers slide inside me, and I removed my mouth and let out a moan. I repositioned myself and started to suck on him again. I felt his breath on my woman hood and I moaned again, still sucking on his penis, as he wrapped his arms around my back and lifted his face to my vagina. I could feel his tounge lapping over my clit and over the opening. I took one hand, and stared to cradle his balls, rubbing them slightly and put the other on the bottom of his penis, moving it up and down, in sync with my head movements. I felt like we were having a contest to see who could pleasure who more, and let me tell you that there was no way I was going to loose. Just as I felt his penis flinching and swelling in my mouth, I could feel my own insides clenching and growing hot with anticipation. The sensations kept growing in both of us, till Toshi released into my mouth, causing me to release as well.

I removed my mouth from him, rolled off, maneuvering myself so that I collapsed onto the bed beside him. We clung to eachother, making out again, for a while before I straddled him again. I slowly positioned his penis, then slipped down on to it. I let myself get used to his size before I started slowly moving my hips up and down. I half expected pain, but it never came. I thought back to an earlier conversation, and remembered his words " _We did._ " I let go of the fear of pain that would never come, and hastened the pace of my hips. As I did so, I saw Toshi throw his head back as he grabbed my hips. He started pushing and pulling on them as he thrusted up into me. I could feel that I was getting close to climaxing again, and I rode it out. Moving my hips faster and harder, I felt the most amazing sensation welling up in me. Toshi sat up and pulled me close to his chest, and started to thrust his hips harder than before. At that point, I fiercely pulled his face to my lips. We made out, humming and moaning through it, enjoying the feel of eachother. Our breathing becoming heavier and more sporadic, we broke our faces apart and fucked eachother as hard as we could. With each thrust, we grew closer and closer together till I felt his semen burst inside of me, causing my climax. We both stayed like that, panting and breathing in the scent of eachother, for a while.

 **Toshi POV** :

 **(Only slight sexual content and Nudity**

 **From her on out.)**

We switched around so that I was on my back and her head was on my shoulder. I looked at her and took the had that wasnt laying on her side, to her face to brush the hairs out of her face. I though back to the last time we haf loved eachother in this way, and winced at the memory. "Toshi?" Ilooked over and let out a "Hmmm" in responce, to let her know I was listening. "When I told you, that I had see us being intimate in a vision, you said we had." I felt my chest clench. "I wasn't lying. Do you remember when you saw me naked?" I felt her nodd on my chest, so I continued, "Well I had lied to you. We'd had sex, and it was amazing. You went to embrace me, but you activated One for All and sent us both flying into a wall. When I came too, you were laying there naked, and bleeding. I had just managed to get you dressed, when you came too." I felt weight lift off my chest, and she looked at me in horror. I spoke to her more, telling the rest of the story. "I was shocked, and a little hurt, when you couldn't remember anything. Thats where the lie started. I wasn't sure how you would feel about forgetting what we had done, so I thought my lie would make it easier." She looked at me, with a look on her face that almost seemed like she was going over the events of that night. And I did too, I puctured the beautiful body, bouncing back and forward from my thrusts, and the pleasured moans. I could still imagine the feel of the blood from her virginity running down my penis. I could picture her wincing in pain before I whispered "I know it hurts my love, but I promise, it will be over soon and then I'll give you the best night of your life." The memories of that night warmed my face, and I wish she had never forgotten them. I studied her face before asking her if she was ok. She nodded and asked me about the damaged beach. I explained that I felt it best to back up the lie and did that myself. "I think I can remember that night now. While we were having sex, I knew I felt like I had done it before, and just now, it all came back to me." she said with flushed cheeks. I felt my heart swell at those words and I pulked her back down, embracing her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words. It hurt so much when I found out you had forgotten." She spoke saying, "I wish I hadn't forgotten. That night was amazing. Now I know why you had a pained look on your face so many times after that night. I'm so sorr..." I pulled her back down onto me and told her that there was nothing to apologize for. She started to cry again and I embraced her with a smile on my face, and with a much lighter feeling in my heart than before. She laughed through a sob, and said, "Atleast I know your sterile now." I smiled, now knowing for sure that she remembered and held back my own tears of happiness.

 ** _I am sorry for reuploading ththis chapter. I read over it and felt it was missing something, so Iadded to it and revised it a little. I hope your happier with this new version of the chapter, like I am. Stay tuned for more._**


	19. A contest?

**I'm sorry it took so long to get back to this story. This was the one part I was dreading. I have never wrote anything like this, and it may come in several parts. We will have to see. So enjoy. Also, there wont be any Adult scenes, while this tournament is going.**

It wasn't too long after we had made love, that Toshi and I decided to get back dressed and head down stairs to wait on my father to get back. I saw Toshi get up and walk to a shelf and grab a picture. It was one of my family and me. "You know, that was the last picture we had taken of us, as a family. It was mom's 28th birthday. I was 4 if I remember right. The accident happened 3 days later." I said with a sorrowful voice. He put the picture back down and said to me, "I can't imagine what that would have been like for you and your father.". I just looked at the floor solemnly, thinking about, after all of these years without her, how much I missed her. Soon, we heard to door unlock and I watched as dad walked in. "You know," said my father kindly with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, "now that I know your secret, All Might, you don't have to push yourself." I looked back, seeing All Might standing there, where Toshi just was, with a sheepish smile on his face. I smiled into the back of my fist, which I had just brought up to my face, as I watched him rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Mr. Tsurugi, its still a habbit." He said with a laugh. We all smiled as the hulking man shrink back down to his normal form. Dad looked at his hand, and saw that he was holding our photo. He then wore a sad but loving and kind smile on his face, the same he wore every time he saw that photo. Toshi took notice of this and put it back up on the shelf, before saying, "She was beautiful wasn't she?" Dad nodded. I got up and walked over to the photo too look at it for the first time in a while. The photo was one of us standing on a beach. I was in a little purple swimsuit with a large white heart on the front. I had forgotten that I had just gotten my hair cut before that photo was taken, as my hair came up to my jaw lines in it. I looked over to where mom was standing behind me, smiling the same smile I see in my dreams. She like me, has long black hair with a blue shine to it. Her eyes were a light Sapphire color, and skin an olive tone. She was also tall, maybe around 5' 6", and had a beautifully slim figure. Her white sattin dress was flowing in the wind as she tried to keep the hair out of her eyes. Dad on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair, dark Amythest eyes, light colored skin and a muscular build about him. I on the other hand, got a nice mixture of both of my parents. I have my mother's hair, my father's skin tone, my mothers height, and now, the muscle tone that kind of resembles my father's, but with a more feminine look to it. My eyes though, have a purple color on the outer edge that fade into a blue color. I have been asked many times to "take out my colored contacts" to tell them, much to thier disbelief, that this is my natural eye color. I turned at sat back on thr couch and listened as dad and All Might spoke. "You know, Tsurugi never got her quirk as a child. I thought we had failed her. She always looked up to you and wanted to be just like you." Dad said with a chuckle. I smiled lovingly at him. "I have seen severap cases of people getting quirks later in life. My father thought he was quirkless ad a child, like young Tsyrugi here, but he got his quirk when he was 16. He told me he was trying to stop a guy from mugging a young woman, and when he went to punch the guy in hoped to daze him, he sent him flying back instead. He said he was lucky he didn't kill the mugger." I knew Toshi was lying, but then again, we couldnt just up and tell dad that he has this amazing transferable quirk. And I guessed that he made up the late bloomer thing to cover his tracks. _I wonder what his original quirk was before Toshi got One for All._ "Kinda funny how that happens huh, dad?" I said through laughter. After eating some take out that dad ordered, Toshi told us that he had to get prepared for the next school day and took off towards his house. I talked to dad a little more, talking about Toshi and me mostly sitting around and watching tv while he regained his strength. No way in hell would I talk to him about our earlier... endeavors. "Well school starts back tomorrow and I need to get some rest. I will see you in the morning." I said, and before I turned around, I was pulled into a hug. "I'm glad you came home safe. I was so damned worried when I heard the news of the attack. I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend more time with you after you got home." he said through tears and he burried his face in the hair on the top of my head. I hugged him back and started to cry into his shirt. I hated seeing him like this, and I hadnt seen him shed a tear since Mom's funeral. "I didn't mean to make you worried." I told him as soon as both of our tears had stopped. "I am happy that All Might was there to say the least. And I am glad to hear that he is your teacher. I feel better, knowing that you are in his capable hands." We talked for a few more minutes before he laughed and told me to get to bed. I headed upstairs and laid down. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke with a start from my alarm clock and quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Soon I was fully dressed in my school uniform and was racing out the front door after kissing dad on the cheek and telling him bye. I raced to the train and finally got to school right on time. When I opened the door, I was greeted with lots of woried but happy faces. Hell it was almost everyone in my class, well all except 1, Bakugo. He just looked at me with a scowl. I finally broke though the crowd and sat in my seat. Soon, everyone sat down and Mr. Aizawa walked in.He was wrapped in bandages and you couldn't even see his face. Afture assuring us that he was fine to teach, a little kinder than usual, he started class. "We have something very important to discuss." He said to use with a grim sounding voice. Not even 5 minutes into the class and we were all, already on the edge of our seats, scared of what was to come next. _Please tell me that 13 didn't die of her injuries._ "We need to discuss the U.A Sports Festival. You will all be participating." Most of our spirits were llifted as soon as we heard those words. I say most, because Minetta was complaining about it. "Mr. Aizawa sir, are you sure its a good idea after what we just went through?" He asked with a shout before saying that after the villan attack, we should just cancel the festival all together. From the sound of the murmering coming for some of the class, about half of the class thought he had a good point. It was really soon. And even though I was the only student to get injured, the emotional and psychological trauma was still there for most of us. We were put into a very dangerous situation very early into our school year, less than a week ago, and we were already expected to compete. One person asked what would happen if we were attacked again, with a shakey shout. We listened as Mr. Aizawa explained that the security at the festival has been tightened due to the attack and fear from the public of another one. He then went into talking about how the while nation will be watching this festival, and that it can bring many scouters looking for interns. It truly was a great opportunity for us. Internships with hero agencies were a really big step to becoming a full fledged hero. I was excited, eeven after what my class and I had just been through. I looked at Bakugo, and saw that he was beaming with delight and pride. I looked back quickly to avoid being caught. Everything was discussed between us as Mr. Aizawa took his nap. Uraraka approached me and asked me how I was feeling. Iida joined to and I told them about how I was doing fine and the Recovery Girl got to my legs quickly, and healed them. "Im glad to hear thet youre doing good Tsurugi, but you need to get better with your quirk so that you aren't broken every time you use it." Said Iida. I nodded and agreed with him. Soon after that, Mr. Aizawa woke up and dismissed us. As we tried to leave though, we saw that we were being blocked in by other students from other classes. "So, we hear y'all fought villans." said a blone boy with a snide tone to his voice. There was shouting from both sides before Bakugo had to open his god damned mouth. "I know you're all here to scpoe out the competition, but move aside you worthless rejects." Then 1 kid stepped forward and began to speak. "I heard that the Class 1-A students were strong and cocky, but you just sound like an ass." said the guy that stepped forward. He had wild indigo hair that stood up and flowed in all directions, kind of like Mr. Aizawa, and also like Mr. Aizawa, he had really dark bags under his indigo eyes. He was about as tall and muscular as me. He was actually pretty handsome in my opinion. "You know, if we do well enough in the festival, there is a chance that we can get transfered into the Hero Course, but that could also mean that one of you could be transferred out to make room. So, scouting the competition you say? That might be what some of the others are doing, but not me. Im here to say that I will beat you all and make it to the hero course." He said eith a snide smile that made my heart do what felt like a sommersault in my chest. It wasn't long till the halls were cleared and we left to go home. I walked to the station with Uraraka and Iida. We parted ways once we got the the station and I headed straight home. I saw that the door was locked and figured that dad must have been at work. I walked up stairs to my room and started on my literature homework. once I finished it, I stretched and yawned before heading to bed. It felt like I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, my dreams filled with the terror of the USJ incident, and the villans attacking the Sports Festival. I woke up, drenched in sweat and screaming as I watched All Might laying dead on the ground, his previous wounds from 5 years ago and the Nomu holding All Mights entrails in his hands. All Mights cold lifeless eyes still haunting my memories. I heard loud thuds quickly approaching as my screaming stopped, and before I knew it, dad practically broke my door down to see what happened. I told him the details of my nightmare and he pulled me into a tight hug. He smoothed out my hair and he rubbed the top of my head, rocking me back and forth while shushing my screams and anxieties, just like he used to do for me when I ws a small child after Mom's accident. It wasn't long before I calmed down and he talked to me about how much fun the festival will be in an attemp to calm me down. After a few mintues it started to work, and before I knew it, my alarm went off. He smiled and laughed as he told me to get dressed for school. I did as I was told and was out the door pretty quickly.

I got to school without incident and went through the usual routine. Soon it was time for lunch and we were off to the lunch room. Before I could get there, something gold flew past me and stopped behind a near by wall. "What was that?" I asked with a shout ot of supprise. We stared at the area for a minute, before a shy seeming All Might, practically, tiptoed from behind the wall, holding up two wrapped bento boxes, and asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him. I agreed and told Iida and Uraraka sorry. Soon we were in the teachers lounge and All Might turned back to Toshinori with a sickly sounding cough. I looked at him with worry in my eyes, and I feel that he saw it. "My time as a hero has shortened again. I can only keep this form up for about 50 minutes." I stared at him with shock illuminating my features. "Only 50? How will you do with teaching classes?" I asked him. He told me he was trying to figure that out himself. "So, are you nervous about the festival?" he asked as he handed me my Bento box and my pair of chopsticks. I nodded and then got up after grabbing the tea kettle to fill it with water and put the tea leaves in the steeper. I sat back down and put it on the electric burner that sat in the middle of the table. I opened my box to see curry and rice with edamame and white rice. "This looks good To...All Might. And yeah, I am a little nervous." He talked to me about how, this festival would be my grand debut to the world as the new fledgling Symbol of Peace. "When you want into that stadium, I want you to announce "I am here!". Announce yourself to the world as the new number 1 hero, and the next fledgling All Might" he said confidently. I agreed and we ate lunch while enjoying a peaceful conversation. I soon told him about my nightmare, and he explained how tramautic events can do that to a person and to think nothing of it. I nodded and went back to eating. We also worked out a strict training schedule for the next week, and for the following week, I trained my ass off. I was getting more of a feel for my quirk, and I could feel ky body getting stronger with each day. I couldnt help but to be reminded of the training on the beach before I got One for All. Before we knew it, it was the day of the tournament. We had been briefed on the fact that we had to wear our gym uniforms and otger rules such as that. There were to be two challenges that were picked to the time of the event. After that, we were to finish it off with a bracket style fighting tournament, that ended when the opponent was either knocked out, out of the ring, or completely imobolized. Simple enough to understand. "You all need to calm our nerves for the next 5 minutes before we enter the field." Said Mr. Aizawa before leaving to join Present Mic in the spectators box. I sat againt a wall away from everyone else and thought of Toshi's word to me " ** _"So, are you nervous about the festival?" he asked as he handed me my Bento box and my pair of chopsticks. I nodded and then got up after grabbing the tea kettle to fill it with water and put the tea leaves in the steeper. I sat back down and put it on the electric burner that sat in the middle of the table. I opened my box to see curry and rice with edamame and white rice. "This looks good To...All Might. And yeah, I am a little nervous." He talked to me about how, this festival would be my grand debut to the world as the new fledgling Symbol of Peace. "When you want into that stadium, I want you to announce "I am here!". Announce yourself to the world as the new number 1 hero, and the next fledgling All Might" he said confidently._** " I snapped back to reality as I heard that we were beimg introduced. We all seemed to form a decent, but chaotic, rectangular formation. None of we were in line, but it was formed nicely. It almost seemed as this we loosley practiced it. We walked out from underneath the stadium sitting area and onto the fields to nothing but the sounds of cheers and applause. The cheers finally died down enough, that we were able to hear Hero Class 1-B get announced, soon followed by General Studies, where the guy with indogo hair was, then the Support course, and last but not least, business class. I looked around to see all of the faces looking around. Soon we were all told to form a large group to listen to the referee give us the rules. It wasnt long before Mrs. Midnight walked onto the field. I tried and succeded at blocking out all of the perverted coments flying at her. She told everyone to shut up, before going ahead with the ruoes. Once the rules were exolauned, the U.A Year 1 student representative was asked to come forth and give a speech. Alot were shocked that he was the rep, while others comment upon speculation that, he had that scoring 1st in the entrance exam got it for him. Those were quickly corrected by a girl from class 1-b. He got on the stage and I felt a pittle uneasy. I had the strangest feeling that he was going to do something half witted like he usually would It was like he wanted everyone to hate him. "I just want to pet you know, that I'm going to win." He said sternly and then walked back off the stage, ignoring many of the threats and comments that were being thrown at him. At one point, he said we were "all just stepping stone in the path on my way to destiny.". I knew for some odd reason, that it was going to end up like this. He stepped back down and rejoined the crowd of students, a mere moment before Mrs. Midnight rolled the spinner on the screen to tell us what the first challenge it would be. The spinner finally stopped to reveal, an Obstacle ccourse. The specifc Rules of this challenge were, you could do what ever possible, to win the race, so long as we didn't leave the course. We were all led over to an area infront of a giant exit We stared, wondering if we would all even fis through this exit, and what the first obstacle would be.


	20. Not An Update

I apologise for not updating this story in a while. I am having trouble getting motivated to write anything for the Sports festival. As soon as I can figure something out for it, I will write it down. In the meantime, I came up with another idea for a MHA fanfic, so if y'all want to read that, look at my works. Thank you for reading and being patient with me. Hope to get back to yall soon, and sorry for getting your hopes up with this semi-update.


End file.
